


【蝙超/BS】非同寻常

by D_Young



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Young/pseuds/D_Young
Summary: 蝙超不逆！非典型ABO，Alpha!Bruce/Omega!Clark，生理结构上人类更类似犬类，氪星人更类似猫科。私设一堆，内详，各种bug并不科学x预警：第三章存在布鲁斯以外的人对克拉克强x未遂的回忆片段，注意避雷！后续章节有Omega假孕、产乳、怀孕等内容的暗示或描写，注意避雷！“绝育。”“什么？你是想说你们氪星人做事就是非同寻常吗？”





	1. Chapter 1

“绝育。”  
“什么？你是想说你们氪星人做事就是非同寻常吗？”

蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩家的老宅修缮完毕之后的第一位客人就是超人，而且是不请自来的那种。他虽然是穿着超人制服来的，但行动上却更像是那个莽撞的记者克拉克·肯特。他也许是因为一下班就赶了过来，还未能很好地将自己的角色从一个勤勤恳恳的上班族转变为上天入地的盖世英雄，但对于这个穿着小红靴，在空中总是优雅地踮着脚尖的氪星人来说，无论如何从几公里以外将自己沿着抛物线扔到到韦恩大宅大门口新铺设的草坪上并砸了个坑出来都是非常不合理的。不过布鲁斯还是友好地接待了他——正义联盟的第一笔战损，数目小得可以忽略不计，是一个良好的开端。  


然而，布鲁斯不仅没料到超人狼狈的出场方式，更没料到他会躺在自己的床上，面色潮红，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，缩成一团。在布鲁斯的认知里，就算是克拉克也不可能是这个样子，毕竟他倔得像头驴，怎么可能轻易示弱？而且在——这么敏感的地方。至于为什么超人会躺在布鲁斯的床上，因为床的主人确信这张床是整个庄园质量最好的一张，特殊的抗压材料也许能在超人进一步发疯之时多抵御几秒而不至于直接散架。  


布鲁斯坐在离克拉克三米远的沙发上，他不敢太过靠近，但又不放心他一个人呆在这儿。这幢拥有一百多个房间的大宅子里仅有的三个人——包括布鲁斯的管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，都知道克拉克现在的症状叫做“发情”。不过不是普通的发情，是氪星人的发情，与地球人不太一样。  


床头柜上摆着人类Omega使用的抑制剂，但这些对克拉克来说只是杯水车薪。如果按照人类的标准，他的第一性别无疑是男性，第二性别则可划分为Omega。但克拉克毕竟是外星人，尽管他的外形与人类类似，但内部的生理结构与新陈代谢方式还是有所不同。由于氪星人的平均寿命比人类更长，相应的，他们的性成熟也比人类更晚一些，克拉克甚至在二十岁时才分化了第二性别，因此从正常人类应该分化出第二性别的十二岁起，他的养父母都一直对外宣称他是一个Alpha，这样还能顺便掩饰他过人的力量与速度。  


但世上没有哪个药厂会专为世上仅存的一个氪星人研究合适的抑制剂，克拉克从他迎来第一个发情期起就一直在使用市面上能买到的人类抑制剂，虽然有一定效果，但随着他年龄的增长，抑制剂的效果也越来越差。尤其是最近两年，他每月都至少有一天要遭受发情期的折磨，下腹痉挛，坠痛，仿佛被千斤巨石拖累，浑身乏力，但后穴又不知羞耻地大量分泌着润滑的液体，由于超级听力他甚至能清楚地听见肠壁摩擦时发出的黏腻水声，让他的一举一动都加剧空虚感与性欲。他知道这仅仅是Omega的生育本能作祟罢了，他的子宫渴望受孕，才不管他的主观意愿如何。一想到与Alpha结合就会产生“精神链接”，他就没法安下心来去找一个Alpha帮他彻底解决发情期的困扰，因为他客观存在的超能力，不能落入任何不可靠的人类手中。  


直到克拉克的亲生父亲乔-艾尔的AI替身告诉他氪星人放弃了自然生育而往往会在第一次发情期来临之前就手术绝育后，他才突然意识到自己还有这么一个选择。但一方面他不知道谁能为一个氪星人做绝育手术，另一方面他还没有下定决心放弃自己的生育权。不过有时候做决定仅仅需要一个导火索而已，自从“那件事”发生之后，他便决定要寻找一些可靠的朋友来帮助他，即使他知道自己是氪星人繁衍的最后希望。然后那个人就来了，虽然一开始是以敌人的身份，但他们很快化敌为友，成为真正的“生死之交”——《蝙蝠侠与超人，世界最佳搭档》，《星球日报》的大标题这么写。  


于是超人躺到了蝙蝠侠的床上，不过不是要交配。尽管裹着被子，克拉克还是能听见房间另一头不太平稳的心跳。这是他重生后第一次发情，发情症状持续到了第二天，显然，抑制剂几乎没有什么作用，并且他完全性成熟的身体向他发出了抗议。他不知道这次发情期什么时候会结束，而位于郊区荒野的韦恩庄园是个绝好避世所，或许他的朋友还能为他提供点特殊药剂来抑制发情，于是他在自己彻底失去力气前，将自己“扔”到了韦恩的门前。而布鲁斯让出了他自己的大床并且与他保持一定的安全距离也让克拉克更加确定布鲁斯是一个值得信任的朋友。如果布鲁斯像那些见色忘义的Alpha一样向他扑来，他一定会让这个地球人的管家彻底放弃韦恩家会拥有下一代的愿望。  


“绝育。”克拉克在布鲁斯问出“你想怎么办”之后果断回答。  


“什么？你是想说你们氪星人做事就是非同寻常吗？”布鲁斯几乎从沙发上弹了起来，不过他还是没有走近，因为只要他再前进一步，克拉克的气息就会钻入他的鼻腔。“我以为发情期这种小事情不会磨灭超人坚强的意志，没想到你已经神志不清到这种地步了。”  


“拜托了，布鲁斯，只有你可以帮我，你有资金也有技术……我可以用指纹读取氪星飞船的资料，这样你们可以更加详细地了解氪星人的生理构造，以便制定手术方案。”克拉克的声音低落却坚定，他用蓝眼睛注视着布鲁斯，他们对上目光的那一刻他发觉布鲁斯的心跳频率起了变化，但在几秒之内又恢复如常。  


“我需要召集联盟会议，这事不是你一个人说了算，而且钢骨可以直接远程读取资料，我们都不用费心进入飞船。”布鲁斯又往沙发里靠了靠，克拉克的气息正在逼近，有一丝温暖的馨香正在他的鼻腔周围试探。有点像雪天的贴身衣物特有的气味，让人联想到外界的寒冷，却又被包裹得暖洋洋的，还夹杂着肉体自然散发的味道，汗水因和某种止汗剂结合而更具亲和力。  


“不需要，别告诉他们。”克拉克的瞳孔缩小了，他嗅到了危险，不是因为不信任自己的队友，但这种事情说出去总是有些难为情的，“绝育只会让我摆脱发情期的困扰，百利而无一害。离下一次发情还有一个月……”克拉克闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，腹部突然的痉挛让他不得不停顿了一下，“我希望在下一次发情之前就解决这个问题。嘶——哈……”  


布鲁斯抓紧了沙发的扶手，克拉克有意无意的呻吟飘进他的耳朵，他快坐不住了，“你——没有想过找一个固定伴侣？毕竟谁也没有给氪星人做手术的经验，万一不成……”  


“没有。”克拉克打断了布鲁斯的话，他神情痛苦，但咬咬牙继续说，“我是最后一个氪星人……鉴于现在我能接触到的只有地球人，我不确定地球人和氪星人之间有没有生殖隔离，假如有，那么我将无法拥有一个生理上的固定伴侣，假如没有，我们将产生精神链接，你能想象超人被任何人控制、利用吗？”  


布鲁斯思索了一会儿，因克拉克之前坚持要拉上正对床铺的落地窗的窗帘而有些不满，他看不到外面，视线被禁锢在房间的范围之内，最终还是要落在超人不容置疑的眼神上。  


“等你度过这次发情期。”布鲁斯从沙发上站了起来，他第一次将憋气的本事用在有发情Omega的场所，他要尽量躲开那些气味分子，他已经觉得胯下发紧了——纯粹的生理反应，谁能拒绝超人的信息素的邀请呢？“好好休息，失陪。”

TBC

\-------------  
注：“你们氪星人做事就是非同寻常”呼应鸡毛秀“删减片段”布鲁斯的那句“We do things a little differently in Gotham“，他们氪星人做事更可怕23333333


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克在确认布鲁斯走远后稍稍坐起来一些，端起床头柜上的水杯喝了两口。冰水缓解了他体内的燥热，但还是无法平息他最深处的渴望，为此他在被子下的双腿又绞拧起来。几个小时前，他在被布鲁斯和他的管家从草坪上捡起来之后就被推进了浴室，然后在那个容得下两人的浴缸里漂浮了好一会儿，在因叫不上名字的安神熏香而昏昏欲睡时被叫醒，然后穿上布鲁斯宽大的丝质睡衣，来到他宽大高挑低调奢华的卧室，坐在刚刚换过床品的大床上，被他的管家伺候着吃了一顿简单而美味的晚餐——怎么想都有些超出了“客人”的范畴，不过他被发情的痛苦占据的大脑暂时还不愿意进一步分析自己的越界行为，毕竟这些都是这里的主人授意的。

“布鲁斯少爷只有在腿折了时候才能在床上吃饭。不过您不一样，肯特少爷，我在看到您的第一眼就知道您值得最好的照顾。”克拉克回想起阿尔弗雷德的话，感到受宠若惊。突然的敲门声打断了他的思绪，他应了一句，来的正是阿尔弗雷德。

“肯特少爷，韦恩少爷觉得您或许用得上这个。”老人拿来一个银色的铁盒放在了床头柜上，但并没有指出这是什么东西。

“谢谢你，潘尼沃斯先生。但，这是什么呢？”克拉克费力扯出一个笑，这让他的小腹又抽搐起来。

“请您叫我阿尔弗雷德吧。您打开看看就知道了，又或许根本不需要打开。如果有需要就按床头的呼叫铃，晚安。”阿尔弗雷德面带微笑地离开了。

克拉克承认自己挺需要这个的，他自己也有一个，但大多数时候他选择忍耐。盒子里是一根按摩棒，线条流畅的外形配上宁静纯洁的蒂芙尼蓝，让克拉克小小地惊讶了一下，这种清新的色调无论和布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠都不搭，唯一对得上号的就是尺寸，克拉克根据自己不小心观测到的事实推测，应该和布鲁斯勃起后差不多大。克拉克为突然浮出脑海的龌龊想法对自己翻了个白眼，不过他还不想把身下的新床单弄脏，虽然就算是弄湿了，他也能滚到床的另半边睡，但在主人的床上留下自己发情的痕迹？算了吧，好像他从阿尔弗雷德手里接过这个东西还不够尴尬似的。

克拉克把铁盒放回床头柜，又吃了一粒布洛芬。这种止疼药虽然不能治本，但总归能缓解一些不适，然后他安安稳稳地躺下了。郊区与城里不同，这里过于安静了，他的超级听力能够轻易捕捉到任何动静。他听见布鲁斯开车离开了，是往蝙蝠洞的方向。其实最近两个星期以来，克拉克偶尔会将听力调至蝙蝠侠的频道，起初他只是好奇布鲁斯是怎样兼顾夜间的巡逻与白天的工作的，但不出几天他便养成了习惯。他知道布鲁斯习惯在吃完晚饭后去蝙蝠洞待一会儿，或是查资料，或是修理他的大玩具们，然后在午夜开着蝙蝠摩托或是蝙蝠车往城里去，有时会度过一个平静的夜晚，有时也会处理一些扰乱治安的罪犯。

克拉克听见蝙蝠披风展开滑翔带出的猎猎风声，接着是熟悉的恐惧击倒加上干脆利落敲断骨头的声音。他像是感染了十几公里外的罪犯的恐惧似的关闭了超级听力，也许是发情期令他过分敏感了。他不由自主地想起某次发情期的事故，像怕黑的孩子一样把自己蜷缩在大床的一角，将被子裹得更紧了些。

布鲁斯提早一个小时结束夜巡回到家中，毕竟一个虚弱的发情的超人住在这里，他不得不担心韦恩庄园会成为犯罪分子的目标。尽管阿尔弗雷德告诉他克拉克还没有要起床的迹象，但他还是走向了自己的卧室。他静静地在门口站了会儿，然后轻轻扣响了门。无人应答。于是他推门走了进去。

晨光透过窗帘的缝隙映在床头，给房间提供了微弱的光源，足以让布鲁斯看清克拉克不安的表情。他走近了些，突然分辨出克拉克的气味失去了昨天的层次感，温暖的体香甚至无影无踪，只剩下身处无边雪原的恐惧和冷寂。他觉得心被狠狠拧了一下，像是能感受到氪星人的情绪似的。

“滚开！”布鲁斯听见克拉克的叫喊，怔愣了一下，停在原地。克拉克倏地从床上坐起来，喘着粗气，浓烈的信息素味道从被子里钻出来，重重地敲击着布鲁斯的理智之弦。

“克拉克，我是布鲁斯！”

氪星人木然转头看向声源，他蓝色的眼睛浸了水，眼神迷茫又明亮。

“你还好吧？”布鲁斯调高了通风系统的功率，房间里信息素的浓度已经接近诱发Alpha发情的临界值，他不想趁人之危，也不想知道发情期的超人能造成什么样的破坏。

“我——”克拉克甩甩头，努力把头脑中乱作一团的画面清除出去，“只是噩梦，抱歉……”  
“你不需要对我抱歉。”信息素的浓度很快降到了安全线，布鲁斯也得以更靠近些，他伸手摸了摸克拉克的额头，以一种原始笨拙的方式想确定他的体温是否正常，但他甚至不知道氪星人的正常体温是比人类高还是低。是有些发烫的。布鲁斯收回手，注意到克拉克脸上的潮红，他知道他的朋友正在经历什么。根据克拉克给他的几年来的发情周期记录，这次发情间歇期实际上比之前的平均数短了五天，并且以往在抑制剂的作用下他只需要忍受不到一天的热潮期，而这次在相同剂量的抑制剂下，热潮期却意外地延长了两天，而且暂时还没有结束的征兆。

“布鲁斯，我没有时间了。”

从窗帘缝隙投射进来的那道灰白的光线刚好走到了克拉克的脸上，将他照得惨白，眼睛更加清澈透明，呈现发灰的浅蓝，显得他无辜又可怜——布鲁斯不想这么形容超人的，没有谁能像他这样明明外表像是不堪一击的水晶制品，精致而脆弱，却还能让人从心底敬畏他了。所以他甚至在一夜之间就想好了满足超人需求的可行方案：“我会尽力。就人类而言，绝育手术是一个再基础不过的小手术，几十分钟就能完成，但我不放心任何人类医生操刀，超人的生理之谜最好不要被别人知道。不过好在韦恩集团正在开发智能机器人用于手术，我可以调用一些原型机，通过扫描建模与智能编程来实现个性化自动化的手术过程。但我不能保证我需要一个月还是半年时间。不过可以利用你的血液样本，尝试为你寻找能够中和你的Omega激素的药剂。”

克拉克点了点头表示感激，他似乎已经从噩梦中完全清醒了，于是他微微侧身抬起一些屁股想要够到灯的开关，但是被布鲁斯及时制止并代劳了。他尴尬地笑笑，坐回床上，又裹了裹被子：“氪星前哨站，那个飞船还在北极的时候，我在那里了解到一些关于氪星人发情期的基本信息。氪星Omega在发情期不仅比人类要遭受更多的痛苦，并且如果没能在性成熟之后与Alpha结合或者得到恰当的抑制，发情周期有可能会越来越短，严重会导致卵巢、子宫等生殖器官的病变。现在已经出现了发情周期变短的迹象，其他的还不可预知。我不知道黄太阳的能量是否能修复这些病变，但发情期时我总觉得有些虚弱，这也是为什么昨天我跌倒在草坪上。”

布鲁斯勉强笑笑，他才意识到氪星人其实比他想象得要脆弱一些，至少在生理上并非无坚不摧。生理本能，或者说欲望是一种可怕的东西，人们总得在纵容与压抑之间找到一个平衡点。“我明白了。不过，你饿了吗？我可以让阿尔弗雷德送早餐上来。”布鲁斯觉得有些饿了，也许他可以同克拉克一起在这里吃些什么，顺便继续他们的谈话。

“哦——不用了。我——呃啊……”

布鲁斯注意到克拉克咽口水的动作，然后他非常不顾形象与礼貌地将整个身子向下滑，直到他又躺了下来，和前一天晚上一样紧紧抱着被子缩成一团。

“我——抱歉，我需要一点独处的时间。”克拉克抿着嘴，眉头纠结起来，下意识地将一大团被子夹在了自己的双腿之间，眼神飘向了床头柜上的铁盒。

布鲁斯倒吸一口凉气，涌入鼻腔的浓烈的Omega信息素让他差点抑制不住勃起的欲望，那味道的层次感又回来了，尽管雪原上还飘着点点雪花，但地平线上已经晨光乍泄。他屏住呼吸迅速离开了，料想克拉克会监听他的脚步声而没有作任何停留。他钻进浴室，也许是因为少了一个小时的夜巡而依旧精力旺盛，他不得不为自己腿间的勃起好好服务了一番。高潮的瞬间，他的脑海突然有一片蒂芙尼蓝闪过。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

克拉克为自己监听了布鲁斯感到羞愧，然而他控制不了自己。他甚至开始怀疑自己刚才为什么不直接把布鲁斯留下——一个Alpha，虽然已经步入中年，但身体健壮，智商超群，家境优渥，甚至还称得上温柔体贴，而且应该是单身。不过，面对一个发情的未被标记的Omega，在自己家住了两天都没有什么反应，要么是真的非常有绅士风度，要么就是——他对我不感兴趣！不过在克拉克还没想明白之前，一股热潮突然从他的后穴涌出，伴随着下腹猛烈收缩的剧痛，他不得不哀嚎了一声。

那根震动棒的形状很普通，不过是一头鼓起的球棒形状，表面光滑，没有任何刺激视觉或是触感的螺纹凸点、仿真肌理。它传统、保守，不会令人尴尬，又由于它不小的尺寸显得非常实用。克拉克有些感动，但很快又被自己认定为自作多情。就像这幢房子之所以华丽仅仅是因为这是布鲁斯祖辈的遗产，他之前居住的湖边别墅可是贯彻了典型的极简风格。

克拉克脱下了睡裤并将它垫在了屁股下面，当他移动双腿时能感受到腿根和后穴内一片润滑，并且还在向外吐露体液。他拧动了震动棒的开关，但就算是开到最大档，也无法阻挡他听到布鲁斯洗澡的哗哗水声，甚至还能分辨出他手中被来回套弄的皮肤摩擦的声音。而布鲁斯高潮时满足的喟叹更激起他内心深处的Omega本能——他想被这个优秀的Alpha标记。但很快克拉克就将这些冲动的想法归结为发情期的副作用了。他毫不费力地让震动棒鼓起的那一头滑入因性欲高涨而比平时松弛的穴口，一瞬间填满的感觉让他心中的某个角落燃起一个火星，但很快就熄灭了。

回忆侵袭了他。在他性成熟之后的十几年来，他没有和任何一个Alpha有真正意义上的结合，但不代表着他没有这方面的经验，而且是强制性的，只是在千钧一发之际，对方并没有得逞罢了。三年前，他第一次也是最后一次见到自己的同类——作为敌人。蓝色星球上空悬浮着氪星的最高科技——世界引擎，地球很快就会变成氪星暮年死气沉沉的模样，却拥有氪星人赖以生存的环境。他被佐德将军绑架到氪星飞船里，逼问氪星人的基因编码库——生育法典的下落。只有他自己知道，他的每一颗细胞都有可能成长为一个不同的氪星人。但在佐德他们眼里，克拉克作为最后一个氪星Omega，腹中的子宫则是一个优质后代的最好温床。他们将依照克拉克——卡尔-艾尔的子宫，复制出更多养育胚胎的羊膜仓，利用生育法典，在地球重建氪星世界。

而确保这个看似脾气暴躁的Omega听命于他们的最简单方法，就是让氪星幸存者中最优秀的Alpha佐德将军标记他。一旦标记形成，他们之间将产生一个微妙的精神链接，虽然不足以让他们互通具体的思想，但能够让Omega不知不觉中理解、认同Alpha的想法，屈服于他的意志。他们将不仅得到一个处于最佳生育年龄的子宫，还会得知生育法典的秘密。

他毫无保护地暴露在氪星飞船的大气中呼吸困难，才知道这世界上能够伤害他的东西竟然都来自于家乡。比如氪石令他的细胞衰败，氪星大气成分令他肺部充血，而过强的重力也让他觉得浑身的器官都在下坠。

他昏了过去，醒来发现自己躺在一个硬板床上，手脚都被束缚带绑着，动弹不得。他的超级力量、超级听力、透视和热射线都失效了，简直无计可施。一股刺鼻的气味从通风管涌入了他所在的小小舱体，进而充满了整个房间。他辨认出这熟悉的气息属于佐德，尽管是人工合成的Alpha信息素，但因为其极高的浓度，依旧可以对Omega产生影响。

克拉克开始发热出汗，他大脑的每一条沟壑仿佛都被Alpha信息素填满，形成一张沉重粘稠的网，展向全身。他的胸膛随着挣扎的动作起伏，而体温也随之上升。但不会有人体会到他的痛苦，人们只会欣赏这个Omega因为痛苦而展露的脆弱的美丽和妖娆的姿态。被Alpha信息素诱导发情的Omega开始散发浓烈的信息素。他从未孕育过生命，但浑身充满丰收季节烂熟果实的发酵气味。

在他还无暇评估自己当下的状况时，他的手脚突然被不知何处伸出的黑色链条或触手状物体接管，是他眼熟的氪星科技。他的亲生父亲乔-艾尔曾用这种能够根据磁场的变化任意塑形的液态金属向他演示氪星历史。他背后依靠的小床突然也撤了去，一些锁链窸窸窣窣地顶上来环绕起他的腰部，让他几近悬空。更多触手从房间的各处冒出来，有些触手的头部甚至分出几个叉来，活似科幻片中奇怪外星生物的口器，都密密麻麻地向他蔓延。有些缠紧了他的小腿，有些挤压着他的胸乳，有些则在他的臀部不轻不重地一下下鞭挞。有一根锁链甚至缠上了他的脖子，虽然没有完全收紧，但克拉克开始怀疑自己的性命危在旦夕。

不过鉴于他是氪星最后一个Omega，但同时也是佐德政敌的后代，佐德只会折磨他，羞辱他，让他提心吊胆，但绝不会让他在成功重建氪星之前就因为某种施虐欲而死掉。他将成为一个勤劳的生育机器，他与佐德亲自孕育的后代也许会成为下一代氪星人首领。而在他的子宫逐渐衰老而失去利用价值之后，生育法典将从他的身体里彻底抽离，他将面临的是冰冷的宇宙。或许他会有机会拥有最后一刻的自由，眺望他曾经每天都能在堪萨斯的田野里看到的浩渺星河。

一根触手已经触及了禁忌的部位，它摸索到了克拉克制服背后隐秘的拉链，这层紧身衣是他与外界隔绝的最后一道屏障，然而很快就被破出一个口子，他的整个后背与臀部都暴露在了空气中。但另一方面，他体内的热度获得了释放的渠道，他竟觉得舒快了一些。但这都是短暂的错觉。

两根触手从他的大腿外侧向臀部下缘延伸，然后拐了个弯顺势探入了他的臀缝，将他的两瓣臀肉分别向两侧掰开。克拉克甚至感到后穴被拉扯着张开了，因为发情而大量分泌的液体正要通过那个小孔往外流。然而他越挣扎，触手们就将他箍得越紧，从背后缠上来的触手挤压着他的腹部和肋骨，反而将胸部勒出了两块更高耸的突起。

又有一根触手加入了，它毫无顾忌地探入了克拉克臀缝间微张的小嘴，并且不需要任何试探的动作，它智能地直接戳向了敏感点。克拉克咬紧了牙关努力不让呻吟从口中泻出，但体内承受的剧烈快感很快麻痹了下身的神经，他几乎感受不到触手的束缚了，整个人仿佛漂浮在虚空中。

又有两根触手加入进来，彻底将他的肉穴撑满。尽管组成触手的液态金属颗粒紧密地排列着，但它们总是流动着改变着形状，时疏时密，有时如爬虫，有时如浪潮。陌生的痛觉蔓延开来，随着一次次涌向敏感点的力度勾勒出一片横贯整个下腹的区域，它随着触手每一次的进攻而跳动着。克拉克意识到了，那里就是他的子宫，氪星的最后一个非人造的子宫，价值一整个星球的子宫。

一根触手甚至已经大胆地伸到了子宫口，再往里就会造成剧烈的疼痛，剥夺他现在尚能承受的一切快感。他的阴茎仍然被紧身衣包裹着，安静地软绵绵地躺在腿间。身体的本能抑制着他作为男性的那一部分特征，而作为Omega的生育本能则已经让他的下体洪水泛滥。

他失神地望向窗外，眼睛如不远处的蓝色星球一般充满了泪水。世界引擎在地球引起海啸，巨浪冲刷着不堪一击的堤坝，而他的意识似乎也正在被剧烈的高潮击退。他急促地呼吸着，固定他身体的触手已经随着他挣扎的方向将他摆成了胸腰上挺的弧形。

突然，舱门打开了，触手将他的身体放低了些。挤满他后穴的触手瞬间全部抽离，克拉克觉得自己听见了液体被带出的黏腻声音。然后别的东西填充了进来。来人是佐德，他正用自己的两根手指任意侵犯着克拉克的后穴。

“你的父亲死得其所，卡尔。”

克拉克努力扭着头直视佐德的眼睛，听到关于父亲的讯息，刚才所遭受的一切画面瞬间从他的脑海中清除，他一字一顿地说出了自己的预感：“你，杀了他？”

“我每天都被愧疚折磨，但如果重来一次，我仍会这么做。”佐德用力在克拉克体内抠挖了一下，克拉克为此低吼了一声，但目光始终锁定在他的仇人身上。“我必须对我的族人负责，完成重建氪星的使命，而你必须参与进来。告诉我，法典在哪里——”

克拉克紧抿着嘴，目光坚定而冷漠，当做无声的反抗。他的父母永远地留在了那个毁灭的星球，而他不能重蹈覆辙。他隐约感到身上的力量正在恢复，大量清新的空气涌入肺里，每一寸肌肉都随之舒展，意识也逐渐清明。

“你不说没关系，我会标记你，甚至无需我撬开你的嘴巴——”但佐德还没反应过来发生了什么，他就已经被甩到了飞船外。

但刚刚因为接触了地球大气和太阳光而恢复能力的克拉克无暇处置佐德，他最后与父亲说了两句话便冲向了正在坠向地球的一个逃生舱，里面是刚刚通过改变氪星飞船大气成分而解救了他的地球人类——露易丝·莱恩。

“我们希望你先学会做人，等到时机来临，你就会成为两个种族之间的桥梁。”

克拉克体内的热潮随着回忆的减退而逐渐平息。他所有感官的注意力又重新回到了现实之中，方才对那些黢黑触手的真实感受也只剩下残破的印象，尽管他现在心跳过速，精疲力尽。他听见布鲁斯已经入睡，节奏均匀的呼吸平复了克拉克的心境。

但他无法继续享受这久违的宁静。他钻进了浴室，冲洗掉浑身的气味与疲惫。然后他与阿尔弗雷德告别，重新回到了大都会早高峰的人流之中。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

克拉克回到了星球日报。午休时他接到了布鲁斯的电话，对方听起来刚刚睡醒，声音低沉而沙哑：“嗨，克拉克，你还好吗？我才睡醒，不知道你离开了。”  
   
“噢，嘿，布鲁斯，我起床之后你已经睡了……抱歉，我是说，虽然离开时没和主人打招呼很不礼貌……”克拉克对突如其来的关心感到不知所措，他们就像家人或是密友一样互相汇报状态和行程。  
   
“有件事我必须告诉你，不过我想那会是个惊喜。我今天有事在大都会，晚上有时间一起吃饭吗，克拉克？我可以去星球日报接你。”  
   
“啊——时间倒是有，但是布鲁斯，我得提醒你，你知道这里是全大都会记者最密集的地方对吗？还是说，你担心我找不对地方？”嘴上虽然调侃着，但一股没由来的紧张突然袭击了克拉克，尽管他现在正坐在自己的工位上，大多数去吃午饭的同事还没回来，他的周围空荡荡的，但他还是四下里张望了一下，确保没人听得见他们的对话。  
   
“我永远不担心超人的超级听力，我开玩笑的，对于登上你们娱乐版的头条不感兴趣。氪星飞船研究馆见，克拉克，带上你的记者证。”  
   
布鲁斯挂了电话。克拉克一时分不清这是公事还是私事。莱克斯·卢瑟进了监狱之后，氪星飞船的开发权就被政府收回了。而鉴于之前卢瑟借氪星飞船制造出了毁灭日，民众对于开发氪星飞船的质疑声日渐强烈，研究馆也一直处于停运状态，仅仅由一些保安和武警看守。超人复活之后，氪星飞船才再一次进入公众视野，又掀起了一波关于弃置还是开发的大讨论。克拉克不禁怀疑是韦恩企业拿到了开发权，如果这是真的，那的确堪称是个惊喜了。毕竟韦恩集团的董事长是布鲁斯，而布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠，至少可以保证氪星科技不会被用在歪门邪道。而他自己不仅可以以记者的身份大大方方地进入这里，还可以进一步了解来自他家乡的遗产。  
   
克拉克一整个下午都在愉悦的情绪和轻快的打字声中度过，他甚至偷偷使用了一点超级速度来完成他之前因为请假而落下的稿件，也因此驱散了之前情热的糟糕体验带给他的阴霾。  
   
克拉克凭着记者证顺利进入了安保严密的研究馆，布鲁斯正在船舱的入口等他。他们礼节性地握手，相视一笑。这里到处都是政府布置的监控摄像头，他们只能拿出公事公办的态度来。然后布鲁斯带领克拉克穿过飞船尾部长长的走廊，来到头部宽阔的大厅。克拉克对这里印象深刻，他的生父——乔-艾尔的AI曾在这里为他讲述他的身世，他的家乡。阿尔弗雷德正在这里布置一张餐桌。他们装模作样地互相介绍一番，然后落座，由勤劳的管家呈上两份在家里烹制完成的炖牛肉配土豆和一些沙拉。  
   
克拉克第一次在属于氪星的地方吃饭，他很感激布鲁斯给他这个机会。可口的家常菜和专门布置的温馨灯光让他胸中流过一股暖意。  
   
“谢谢你，布——韦恩先生。”克拉克生硬的改口逗笑了布鲁斯，“那么，果然不出我所料，韦恩先生已经拿到了氪星飞船的开发权？”  
   
“是的，明天，韦恩集团和大都会市政府会发布公告。”  
   
“看来我真的是享受了某种特殊待遇。我会对此做一篇公正的报道，饭后我们就可以开始采访。”  
   
忌惮于监控，他们只能避开私人话题，随意聊起韦恩集团的近况——虽然克拉克并不是真的关心，但还是记在了脑子里，也许他可以在这次报道中有选择地顺带一提。上次以记者身份和布鲁斯会面还是两年前在卢瑟的酒会上，那时他对布鲁斯的印象还是一种充满优越感的漫不经心。  
   
但饭后活动并非如克拉克的预期一样，等阿尔弗雷德撤去桌上的餐盘就可以开始采访。正当克拉克摸出录音笔和笔记本时，布鲁斯制止了他。  
   
“跟我来。”  
   
克拉克跟上布鲁斯，穿过一个较狭窄的通道，他警惕地观察着四周，直到布鲁斯的声音再次响起：“阿尔弗雷德在我们吃饭的时候已经黑了监控，不用担心。”  
   
“呼……处在监视下的感觉真的不太好，所以你刚才为什么不这么做？”克拉克跟在布鲁斯身后，两人的脚步声在饰有海水和贝壳纹路的两壁间撞来撞去。  
   
“你是说吃饭的时候？”布鲁斯扭头看了眼克拉克又迅速把头转了回去，他不由自主地笑了，他可不想让克拉克知道他的私心——他喜欢看克拉克紧张的样子，不是幸灾乐祸，而是出于某种他自己都不能确定的心态。他在克拉克质疑他之前摇了摇头，“安全起见，样子还是要做的。”  
   
“我们去哪儿？做什么？”  
   
“你是十万个为什么吗？”  
   
“我可是个记者，大概是职业病？”  
   
布鲁斯打开了一扇门，门后是一个房间，看起来像是一个备用设备的小仓库，里面悬浮着几个飞船里随处可见的机器人，待机时液体金属面板表面静止着。  
   
“这才是真正的‘惊喜’。”布鲁斯胸有成竹地笑着，但房间里什么都没发生。“嘿，给点力。”布鲁斯拍了拍身边的机器人，“我果然还没有完全驾驭这些氪星产品。”  
   
液体金属面板开始波动，一圈圈涟漪从四周荡向中心，汇聚成一个条形物体。克拉克很快反应过来这是什么，他当然认得这把曾经在他脖子上挂了二十年的钥匙，里面保存着乔-艾尔的AI程序。  
   
“我已经将这里的备用控制台接入了飞船网络，快试试。”  
   
克拉克不敢置信地取下钥匙，小心翼翼地将它插入控制台的钥匙孔中。  
   
“卡尔。”  
   
“父亲！”克拉克虽然做好了心理准备，但看到生父再次出现在自己面前时，还是忍不住热泪盈眶。可惜虽然乔-艾尔只有半米的距离，他却无法拥抱一个影像。不过他迅速整理了情绪，感激地看向布鲁斯：“谢谢你，布鲁斯，但——这是怎么做到的？”  
   
布鲁斯对乔微笑了一下，请他解释。乔点了点头说：“佐德以为他覆盖了我的权限并删除了我的程序，但实际上我设法接入了地球网络。”  
   
“所以几年来乔一直在全球的网络中潜行？”克拉克问道。  
   
“可以这么说，但地球的网络对乔来说并不是理想的‘容器’，虽然AI拥有学习能力，但在匆忙的‘逃亡’过程中还是有所损失。”布鲁斯接着解释。  
   
“直到之前钢骨接入氪星飞船，发现了我的登录日志，并开始在网络中搜寻我的踪迹。”  
   
克拉克皱着眉头，一副不赞同的样子：“所以，你们早就发现了乔的存在，却合伙瞒着我。为什么没有早点告诉我？”  
   
“维克多先将此事告诉了我——在你刚刚复活，头脑还不清醒的时候。别忘了，为此我的一只胳膊脱了臼。”布鲁斯耸耸肩膀说，“当时我们还不确定能否顺利找到乔，以及找到后是否能修复，所以我们打算事成之后再和你说。”  
   
“谢天谢地你们找到了，乔是我的生父，对我意义重大。”克拉克忍不住给了布鲁斯一个拥抱。  
   
克拉克现在切切实实地觉得自己拥有三个家。一是玛莎和乔纳森的家，二是正义联盟，第三个便是给他生命的那个家，乔和拉若的家。小时候，第一次知道自己是外星来客时，他失落地以为自己是被亲生父母和自己的星球遗弃。后来，他发现是自己抛弃了那个腐朽的星球——他免遭和星球一同毁灭的命运，破坏了飞船中孕育生命的羊膜舱，杀死了他所知道的最后一批族人。他曾相信父亲所说，自己是可救世的神，也曾怀疑，自己不过是一个堪萨斯农民的梦，一个孤独的外星难民。而现在，一切有关他的身份都梦幻般重合起来。作为氪星人，他是孤独的，但作为克拉克和卡尔，他拥有世界上最好的家人和朋友。  
   
布鲁斯抬手轻轻拍了拍克拉克的后背，“现在，乔已经与地球网络兼容，而且我们搭建了专门的服务器，很快就可以将乔搬到氪星飞船以外了。”  
   
“也就意味着，我可以随时随地陪伴你，帮助你还有你的朋友们，而不仅限在这个飞船里。”  
   
此时，阿尔弗雷德提醒他们尽快结束会面，克拉克不得不与乔告别，不过他们很快就会再相见。  
   
布鲁斯捎了克拉克一程，他们继续着刚才在飞船上的话题，比如将来他们可以在什么设备上看到乔或者听到他。很快，由阿尔弗雷德驾驶的车子停在了克拉克的公寓楼下。  
   
“所以，你还是坚持要那样做？”布鲁斯在克拉克下车之前问。  
   
“我想乔会帮我。”  
   
“我想他会帮你渡过难关。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

有关蝙蝠侠的都市传说千奇百怪，有人说他是没有魂魄的骨架，有人说他是没有肉体的亡灵。他无处不在，又无影无踪，他无坚不摧，也无懈可击，仿佛整个城市里都布满了他的眼线和爪牙。而哥谭早已习惯了黑暗骑士的守护，浓重的黑夜掩护着他，风亲吻过蝙蝠披风形成轻盈的羽翼，墙壁与屋顶紧攥着爪钩，二十年如一日，让蝙蝠侠自如地穿梭在钢筋水泥和玻璃幕墙之间。但作为布鲁斯·韦恩，他始终是孤独的，身边的人来了又走，被陪伴的时光稍纵即逝。他近乎偏执地以为命运可以轻易从他身边夺走一切，因此他的字典里并不存在轻信与深情。但他拥有敏感与感性，就算他习惯性隐藏，但总有什么可以戳破那层厚却脆弱的外壳，直击他的心脏。

通讯器的蜂鸣打破了今夜冗长的宁静。

“蝙蝠侠，超人请求支援。”

布鲁斯愣了一秒，在听到一声急促的喘息之后才敢确认，呼叫他的的确是超人。“发生什么事？”

“我……”

“快说！”布鲁斯发送了启动蝙蝠翼的信号，他一边朝着大都会的方向狂奔，一边急切地想知道克拉克的状况。

“我发情了。”克拉克的低语紧接着一串颤抖的叹息。

“这才半个月，怎么会这样？”布鲁斯边和克拉克说着，一边又嘱咐阿尔弗雷德：“我带克拉克回湖边别墅，你过来准备一些吃的。”

“我不知道，该死……我只是用冰冻呼吸扑灭了一场小火灾而已。”

布鲁斯登上了飞机，全速飞往大都会，“你不能飞了？”

“我怕我……半路掉到海湾里去。”克拉克每说一句话都带着或轻或重的喘息，听得出他在遭受痛苦，这痛苦投射在布鲁斯身上变成了无可名状的热浪，一波波地冲刷着骨髓与内脏。

“我很抱歉，抑制剂还没有配制成功，虽然乔已经提供了氪星抑制剂的配方，但多半的原材料是氪星的特产，寻找替代品还需要时间……”布鲁斯吞咽了一下，窄小的机舱里充满了克拉克的味道，那种说不清的温暖冬衣的气息，虽然与初夏夜晚凉爽的天气并不相配，依旧吸引着布鲁斯的注意。他无法忽视心底升起的愿望气泡，它在冒出来的途中越涨越大，破裂在布鲁斯的嗓子眼。他多么想贪婪地呼吸，毫无顾忌地享用这个成熟的Omega、这个独特的外星Omega的气息，并且……并且将它……布鲁斯止住了他的思绪，否则继续膨胀的将远不止他的愿望。

“我相信斯通先生……是个优秀的科学家，他在……乔的帮助下会成功的。”克拉克有气无力地坐在布鲁斯身后，他身上还紧紧裹着超人制服，但此刻这层保护已经成了束缚。他浑身被汗浸透，假若制服上哪怕张开一个一厘米的口子，都会造成一次信息素大爆炸。

为了加快抑制剂的研制进程，克拉克同意让维克多的父亲塞拉斯·斯通帮忙，当然同时也让整个正义联盟知道了他的身体状况。戴安娜对他报以极大的同情——身为一个Omega，她深知发情期之苦，但作为一个战士，她又有足够的经验去打败这个每月造访的怪物，就像打击犯罪一样稀松平常。但戴安娜的经验都是建立在适量使用抑制剂的基础上的。目睹克拉克脸上的笑容渐渐消失，在场的各位成员都在蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光中憋着笑，不过最后轮流给了克拉克一个安慰的拥抱。

回到蝙蝠洞之前，他们谁也没说话，没有人怀疑为什么超人发觉自己发情之后第一反应是向蝙蝠侠求助，事情就这么自然而然地发生了，追究动机和目的都毫无必要。

蝙蝠洞的电梯直通地上的玻璃别墅，它坐落在湖边，隐匿在林中，虽然四壁透明，但没有任何人能窥探这里的秘密。

阿尔弗雷德已经先于他们从庄园赶过来，他向两人打了招呼：“肯特少爷，您的换洗衣物已准备好，就放在主卧，我想布鲁斯少爷应该不会介意把这个房间让给您。湖边的风景也许不如农场开阔，但自然风光一定能让您心情舒畅。待您洗完澡，我会送些冷饮来。”将两人送出电梯之后，阿尔弗雷德补充了一句：“布鲁斯少爷，我已经拿了一套您的睡衣放在次卧。”阿尔弗雷德转身丢下一句话，便扬长而去。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，又麻烦你们。”克拉克满脸通红，在布鲁斯的搀扶下踉跄地走着。

“没什么，照顾队友是我的责任，克拉克，你不用总是把抱歉挂在嘴边。你没有给我添麻烦，而阿尔弗雷德永远欢迎你的到来。”布鲁斯带领克拉克进入卧室，这里早已打开了换气系统，“呃，虽然你这次情况似乎比上次更糟，但我想你可以给自己洗澡？”

“是的，谢谢你，布鲁斯。”克拉克走进浴室，扶着门框站着，疲惫地笑笑。

“有需要的话按呼叫铃。”布鲁斯冲克拉克点点头离开了。

布鲁斯不明白自己为什么完全无法无视克拉克信息素的影响，他又在洗澡时自慰了。但他不认为自己这是在把同事当做一个意淫对象，也许只是禁欲太久的缘故。布鲁斯很想去探望一下洗完澡的克拉克，和他一起喝一杯饮料，聊聊天转移他的注意力。不过思前想后，他还是决定暂时将自己和克拉克隔离，只是让阿尔弗雷德送上冰饮、零食与止痛药，顺便将汗透的超人制服拿去清洗烘干。

但他没有回到哥谭继续今晚的夜巡，而是进入蝙蝠洞查看一些联盟事务的进程，其中包括为乔-艾尔的AI搭建服务器的事情。维克多试图将氪星飞船中逼真的全息投影技术搬到正义大厅来，这样他们在做战斗复盘时，可以更加真实、立体地还原当时的场景，置身其中，而不用局限在一方屏幕上。而且这样的话，克拉克就有更多机会见到乔的立体影像，而不仅仅是屏幕上的投影或是耳麦里的声音了。

凌晨四点，布鲁斯回到湖边别墅。他希望克拉克这期间没有联系他是因为睡着了，而不是因为不想麻烦他。但他躺下之后却毫无睡意。

“布鲁斯，我怀疑我根本不可能独自度过这次发情期。”

布鲁斯收到了克拉克的短信，他分不清这是一句暗示还是单纯的抱怨。

“你很痛苦吗？”布鲁斯知道克拉克能够听见他的一切动静，于是他直接说了出来。

“是的，也就比被毁灭日刺穿胸口好受那么一点点。”克拉克以短信回复。

“糟糕的比喻，我得说。”布鲁斯想尽量显得轻松一些，他发现原来自己才是害怕提到超人之死的人，“但你能撑过去的，相信我。”

“止痛药似乎没有用……我觉得自己每时每刻都在死亡。”

布鲁斯沉默了，他明白克拉克在经历一个矛盾的时刻。他的痛苦不仅来源于发情期，还有随之而来的一系列选择问题。这次发情期的到来毫无征兆，时间大大提前，只能说明他本能里对生育的渴望已经濒临崩溃。或许是因为他处在氪星人的最佳生育年龄，或许是因为身体的第六感探测到了种族的濒危而逼迫他担起责任。总之如果想终止这种反应，方法只有两个，一是移除生殖器官，二是满足本能的呼吁。

“那我……能帮你什么？”布鲁斯艰难地开口。他觉得这比阻止自己吸入过多克拉克的信息素更难，他心底的某个地方又开始隐隐骚动，但不知道该怎么掩饰自己加快的心跳。他不知自己从什么时候开始就把克拉克当做了一个读心者，一旦意识到克拉克可以轻易读取人的心跳与脉搏，他潜意识里就开始警铃大作，却反而欲盖弥彰。

整整两分钟过去，克拉克没有回应，像一颗沉入水底的石子，无法在湖面激起波澜。但布鲁斯的心跳并没有像荡开的涟漪逐渐平息，他盯着手机屏幕，直到新信息提示的震动让他不禁颤抖了一下。

“用传统的方式，可以吗？”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

布鲁斯当然明白“传统的方式”是什么。他敲了敲克拉克的房门，一推门便感受到一股寒意。不是因为替克拉克降温的需要而开到16度的空调，而是因为信息素的气味，又变得和上次他做噩梦时一样，甚至更加惨淡，在布鲁斯脑中投射出一片荒芜的图景——贫瘠的荒原遭受过狂暴风雪的肆虐，厚重的雪层埋葬了一切温度，吸收了一切声音，阻滞了一切动作，死亡的寂静向着地域和时间的远处滋长……蔓延……

克拉克蜷缩在被子里，他面色苍白，就快和床单的颜色融为一体。布鲁斯看见他睁开眼，眼睛里清澈的蓝色也比之前暗淡。他抿着嘴，嘴唇明晰的轮廓牵扯着不许自己崩坏。经历了死亡与重生，能够击倒克拉克的，就只有他自己了，布鲁斯想。

布鲁斯缓缓走近他，他们需要谈谈，需要约法三章。“所以，告诉我，你想让我怎么做？”布鲁斯坐在了床的边缘，他习惯性地用手心量了一下克拉克额头的温度，发热，但没有超出他的预期。

克拉克的目光落在布鲁斯眼睛里，张开嘴时短促地吸了口气：“戴套，不标记，但是要完整地，从插入到成结到射精。”他说得就像是在安排作战计划一样，没有迟疑和犹豫，也没有用任何委婉含糊的词语，平静得好像肚子里没有在翻江倒海，没有氪石钻头从内而外地戳刺，没有时不时的剧烈痉挛抽光了他所有的力气。

布鲁斯点了点头，“我完全理解并赞同你的想法。”

“我也不怀疑你能够完全按照我说的做。”克拉克扯出一个浅笑，但他是高兴的。他掀开被子，缓慢舒展自己的身躯，但表情因疼痛而纠结起来。他解开睡衣的带子，平时藏匿在制服下面的凹凸健美的身材终于显露出来，圆润的胸脯比一般的Omega男性更加饱满，洁白的肌肤在一层黑色绒毛的覆盖下若隐若现。

布鲁斯心照不宣地开始为自己宽衣解带。他身上几乎看不到Omega那种由于较厚的脂肪层而显得圆润的线条。触目惊心的是他身上满布的新旧疤痕，如果克拉克有意开启X视线，就能看见他浑身的骨头都有受过伤的痕迹。

克拉克将睡裤放在一边，布鲁斯瞥见了上面的水渍。他记不清上次将自己埋进一个情热的Omega身体里是什么时候了，性感的气息，光滑的肌肤，柔软的腰肢，湿软的穴道……他脑中一切关于Omega的直白肖想，竟然都以最完美的姿态汇集在眼前人的身上。他想，他多么想……

根本不需要任何前戏，布鲁斯已经勃起了，挺立在腿间的粗长阴茎随着他的动作摇晃。布鲁斯如约从床头柜里找出安全套，小心翼翼地戴好。他诚恳地看向已经全裸的克拉克想要询问他的意见，礼貌得宛如邀请一个淑女跳舞一般：“我可以……”

“来吧。”克拉克平躺着，曲起膝盖，打开双腿。一股浓烈的信息素气息涌了出来，浓烈到让他僵硬地将双臂摆在身体两侧不知所措，但随着腹内一阵剧烈的痉挛，他又捂起了肚子。

那气息毫无之前在飞机里时的温暖含蓄，也许是因为极高的浓度而充满了刺激性，甚至让布鲁斯觉得自己受到了挑战。布鲁斯跪在了克拉克腿间。他本是个性爱高手，也擅长安抚发情期的Omega，几十年间仅仅被刺客联盟的千金骗到过种子。但面对克拉克，一个肆意施展魅力而不自知的清白的处子，他却猛然觉得无计可施。他只能抑制住自己释放信息素的欲望，因为那只会让场面更加针锋相对。又或许因为这是他的任务，而不是一次以尽情享受为目的的性爱，他无法遵循自己的内心任意地摆弄他，无法出于调情或者爱意去亲吻，去抚摸，去吮吸，去啃咬……

“你还好吗？”布鲁斯才意识到自己已经将手叠在了克拉克的手背，他轻轻抚摸着，感受到克拉克的身体与神经又重新舒展开来。

“我想，必要的肢体接触有利于你放松身体。”布鲁斯为他的行为打着补丁。他不想克拉克误会他的举动，鉴于他们只是同事的关系，并且克拉克并没有寻找伴侣的意愿，因为他不信任有任何人能够当好他的伴侣……布鲁斯温暖的大手在克拉克的腹部打着转按摩，直到他感到那里的肌肉已经完全放松下来。

“谢谢你，布鲁斯，我好受多了。”克拉克伸手摸了一下布鲁斯的胳膊，他又笑了。

布鲁斯感到被一阵暖意包裹，也许是因为克拉克堪比阳光的笑容，也许是因为他放松了身体，连信息素也起了变化。他继续用双手抚摸克拉克光滑如丝缎的皮肤，从大腿内侧开始滑至膝盖，又顺着大腿外侧向上回到腰际。克拉克的气味变得诱人起来，仿佛剖开了完全熟透甚至经过发酵的果实，将汁水涂满了全身，将气氛染成性欲的颜色。

克拉克抚摸上自己的阴茎，它可怜兮兮地半硬着，和抵在他股间的庞然大物完全无法相比。“布鲁斯……”他仿佛自暴自弃地拉起布鲁斯的手，引导它，将它放在自己下身一片狼藉的湿润的源头。布鲁斯一触碰到，就察觉到一股黏滑的液体从那个小孔中冒了出来。

“放松，克拉克，我必须为你做充分的扩张。”布鲁斯已经硬得发疼，但是在做好充分准备之前他不会贸然行动。他知道超人不大可能会受伤，但是一切可能会让他不舒服的行为都应该杜绝。

“老天啊，我甚至根本不需要润滑……”克拉克也许是出于害羞或是无奈，偏过头不去看布鲁斯。他苍白的脸颊上恢复了一些血色，嘴唇也因为他时不时的舔弄而显得莹润饱满。

“如果我说这简直是天赋异禀，你会觉得冒犯吗？”布鲁斯问。

克拉克被逗笑了，尽管笑的后果是下腹的又一阵小小的痉挛，“当然不会，我会当成夸奖。”

这的确是“传统”的解决发情期的方式，也将是一次“传统”的交合，布鲁斯想。他小心翼翼地用指腹按摩着穴口的褶皱，又有液体从里面流出来。他就着这些湿润将手指滑了进去，浅浅地小幅度搅动了一圈，但连续的动作被克拉克的说话声打断。

“其实你可以……不必这么‘传统’……”克拉克的眼睛里似乎重新亮起了光彩，通透得让虹膜中的每一道天然的放射纹路都清晰可见。“我用按摩棒的时候……是直接……”他的声音越来越小，好像他觉得这种堪称间接的请求并不合理似的。

布鲁斯愣了一下，确定自己没有会错意后没有再拖沓。他扶住自己的坚挺抵在那个欲望的洞口，腰部稍一施力，便被吸纳进去。布鲁斯长舒了一口气。他本不敢表现得太过享受，因为不合时宜。但谁能否认超人拥有这世界上最美妙的屁股呢？就算是在没有麻醉的状况下缝针，他都可以一声不吭，但此时不行。

布鲁斯俯下身，壮硕的身躯笼罩着克拉克比他稍显窄小的肩膀。他用手抚摸着克拉克的脸颊，大拇指摩挲紧锁的嘴角。克拉克闭上了眼睛，看似乖巧和顺服地蹭着布鲁斯的手心。但布鲁斯却觉得包裹着自己的甬道越来越紧，箍着他让他几乎动弹不得。

“别紧张，克拉克，别紧张。”他温柔地吻了一下克拉克的额头，觉得这也许会给他一些爱意或是安全感。但克拉克似乎在下意识抗拒，他的身体也许无法将布鲁斯的行为识别为帮助或是保护，而是一场非法入侵，这令布鲁斯进退两难。

突然，布鲁斯听见身下人一声急促的吸气，克拉克仿佛刚从噩梦中惊醒似的睁开了双眼，它们竟然盛满了泪水，从眼角滴落，滑进鬓角的毛发里，消失。

“克拉克，我——弄疼你了吗？”一股愧疚涌上布鲁斯的心头，他不该盲目听从克拉克直接进入的建议，毕竟这是他第一次和人……他想撤出去，但克拉克拉住了他的手臂，摇了摇头。

“我可以继续，布鲁斯，必须完成那些步骤……成结……才可以……”泪水不断从克拉克的眼眶中溢出，让他的话毫无说服力。但他果真放松了一些，也许流泪真的有解压作用。

布鲁斯尝试挺动起来，他保持着自己最大的温柔，小幅度地抽送，没有激烈的肉体碰撞声，只有湿滑的液体与空气在肉体间挤压的声音，柔软、黏糊，像是将打发的奶油抹在蛋糕胚上。

克拉克张开双手拥抱布鲁斯的躯体，邀请他贴上自己的胸膛，布鲁斯也将胳膊绕到克拉克的背后搂住，两人现在严丝合缝地结合在一起了。克拉克低声呻吟着，每被顶弄一次就轻吭一声。但他始终保持着隐忍的态度，即便是在布鲁斯加速冲刺时也只是偶尔溢出两声稍高亢的吟哦。似乎在整场性事中，只有持续浓烈的信息素气息表明克拉克在生理本能上的热情。

布鲁斯射精了，他的脸完全埋在了克拉克颈间，借着高潮时加速的心跳与呼吸贪婪地吸取克拉克肉体的味道。阳光，汗水，乳汁，亲吻，性欲……布鲁斯不允许自己再想下去。

“我在成结。”布鲁斯抬起头，用手抹掉克拉克眼角最后一滴泪水，“可能会疼。”

“不会，和之前的情热之痛根本无法相比。”克拉克吐了一下舌头，又舔舔嘴唇，如释重负地笑了。

嘴唇，红润的嘴唇，熟透的果实，亟待采撷的果实。克拉克的性香还萦绕在空气中，但布鲁斯始终没有释放自己的信息素去回应，他担心这会是对克拉克的冒犯，也深知它们没必要在这种情况下交会出误会。

布鲁斯的结卡在克拉克身体里，于是他们保持着紧贴对方的姿势良久，久到两具一夜未眠的疲惫的肉体相拥着睡着。

蝙蝠梦见自己沉醉地亲吻天使的嘴唇。但是时候到了，晨光洒在了玻璃房子前的湖面，点点波光将屋内照亮，透过布鲁斯的眼睑，唤醒美梦中的人。

是爱情吗？一个四十五岁鬓角霜白的人，一个与黑夜和犯罪为伍的义警，竟然还可以从心间抽出这种浪漫的情感？但伟大的侦探最终推测出了一个堪称凄凉的结果——他陷入了单恋。他在心里默默以玛莎和托马斯的名义起誓，他将用自己全部的智慧、全部的生命来守护他眼前的人，氪星的明珠，人类的灯塔，却也许永远不会是属于他的——克拉克·肯特。

布鲁斯缓缓从克拉克的体内退出来，没有惊扰到他宁静的睡颜。他取下安全套，打了个结后才扔进垃圾桶。他迎着晨光驱车去了哥谭的韦恩大厦，新的一天，还有许多事情要忙。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

早晨，湖面氤氲着雾气，偶尔传来一两声清脆的鸟叫。克拉克站在别墅的玻璃墙后，向着湖对岸眺望。他注意到林子里有窸窣的声响，循着来源看过去，却只看到了林间纹丝不动的树叶，仿佛时间停滞于此。突然，一声尖锐的惨叫刺痛克拉克专注的耳朵，在他还没反应过来的时候，一团巨大的黑影撞破他面前的玻璃墙直冲他扑来。他下意识后退了几步，但黑影在撞到他身体的同时便消散得无影无踪。

克拉克猛地惊醒，他发现自己不由自主地漂浮在了半空中。梦里的黑影在他脑中挥之不去，他努力回想，试图分辨那到底是什么东西。

他将自己放回床上，仔细聆听了一下附近的声音，阿尔弗雷德正在蝙蝠洞忙活，除此之外便没有人声了。时间还早，他想他还有一些独处时间。他伸了个懒腰，发现浑身比前一晚轻松了许多，下腹的酸痛也基本消失，取而代之的是愉悦和满足，像是置身柔软厚实的皮毛之中，舒适而安全。

他和布鲁斯昨晚都太疲惫了，以至于布鲁斯的结还未消退就一同睡着了。但克拉克记得所有细节，记得每一次撞击的感受。布鲁斯是一个性爱高手，他一次次将克拉克送上云端……

“我喜欢！”克拉克在心里喊。哦——他不知道他该不该产生这种感觉，但如果要他扪心自问想不想再来一次，那答案是肯定的。

可布鲁斯不这么想。克拉克平躺在大床上，将自己摆成一个“大”字，但很快心里就开始发慌。当时他觉得自己就要因为自己浓烈的信息素味道窒息了，但布鲁斯却一点信息素都没有释放。克拉克只闻到了布鲁斯的沐浴露和洗发水的味道。

“他对我毫无兴趣。”克拉克得出结论后，心里升起一股莫名的失落感。他渐渐将身体再次蜷缩起来，翻身面向湖边。

于是他眼前又浮现了醒来之前的梦。他努力回想着印刻在脑中的那团扑面而来的黑影，也许是一团浓烟，又或者是……一只巨大的蝙蝠？想到这里，克拉克便彻底没了睡意。他换上阿尔弗雷德准备的衬衫和牛仔裤，尺寸竟然正合适。他内心在称赞阿尔弗雷德的细心的同时突然意识到，这里的管家和主人其实早就料到他会再次造访了？

阿尔弗雷德似乎暂时结束了蝙蝠洞的工作回到了地面，在厨房忙活着。克拉克并非有意窥探别人的生活，但这种集中精力的聆听和观察能使他心情放松。他来到浴室洗漱，看着摆在一旁的布鲁斯的牙刷和口杯，不禁想布鲁斯是什么时候离开的，那么悄无声息。或许再是出于同事之间互相帮助的好心，发生了这种“关系”无论如何都令人有点尴尬。

“呃，早上好，感觉怎么样？”克拉克想象着布鲁斯在他身边醒来，然后出于礼貌向他寒暄。这种想法令他打了个激灵，布鲁斯在他们醒来打照面之前离开是正确的决定。因为克拉克无法心安理得地享受这个，也无法辜负布鲁斯的好意和事实——那场性事的确令人愉悦。

但如果他在中午之前都没有其他不适的话，他宁可离开这个舒适的别墅。不过他没法回堪萨斯，因为玛莎看见他魂不守舍的样子会担心，会仔仔细细地询问，直到把他的心思都看穿。或许他应该回到大都会的公寓，那儿虽然远不如这里宽敞，但狭窄的空间也能给人安全感。

克拉克在魂不守舍的纠结中错过了阿尔弗雷德来到卧室的脚步声，敲门声把他的思绪拉回现实。

“稍等！”克拉克拿毛巾抹了把脸就去帮阿尔弗雷德开门。

“早上好，肯特少爷，您看起来精神不错。”年长的管家站在门口，手里端着餐盘，煎蛋和牛奶的香气钻进克拉克的鼻孔。

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，多亏你们的照顾……”克拉克侧身让阿尔弗雷德进来，他仍在适应“肯特少爷”这个称呼。他明知道这是英式管家的礼仪，并且老老实实接受他的服侍也是对他职责的尊重，但是克拉克总会有种错觉，觉得自己已经被纳入这个家了。别自作多情了克拉克！他在心里提醒自己。

“韦恩少爷早上有个会议，他很抱歉不能陪您，但他建议您不用着急回家，鉴于您这次情况特殊，我会安排好您的起居直到身体状况稳定下来。普林斯小姐一小时后会造访，她很关心您的情况。如果您觉得无聊，可以使用这里的影音室、健身房和办公室，当然，也可以回到庄园，那里有一座图书馆。”阿尔弗雷德不疾不徐地说着每一件事，克拉克表示感谢并决定暂时留在这里。

布鲁斯做了一切让他过得自在舒适的事，除了离开韦恩家的选项，这大概是他关照人的独特方式。

“是布鲁斯让你来的？”克拉克与戴安娜漫步在湖边。

“我可没那么说。”戴安娜歪头笑笑，“幸亏我们的发情期不一致，否则正义联盟要经营不下去了。”

“别打趣我了，戴安娜。”克拉克有些不好意思地低着头，眼光瞥向湖面。天空倒映在湖中，一块块云朵随波逐流飘荡浮动，就像是……“我做了一个梦。”

听完那个梦境，戴安娜若有所思，然后她爽朗地笑了起来，“我不是什么解梦专家，但这个梦也许揭示了你内心深处的渴望，又或许……预兆着什么事要发生。”

“所以你推测出什么了吗？”克拉克连忙问道。他急切地想知道那个幻影到底是什么，虽然他隐隐约约地，又或许是不肯承认地，知道那就是一只巨大的蝙蝠。

“必须得你自己用心去看。”

克拉克发现戴安娜又露出那种“过来人”式的微笑，仿佛一切尽在掌握，但根本不愿将她的智慧透露分毫。克拉克沉思了一会儿，他想戴安娜也许的确是个可以分享秘密的人，虽然她是布鲁斯请来的，但克拉克相信她有分寸。但其实他自己都不太确定那到底是个什么样的秘密，必须有人帮他确认。

“我和布鲁斯……”但他仍然犹犹豫豫。

“一起滚了床单，但是——”戴安娜深吸一口气，“你们遵守了约定，没有标记。你可以大方点儿说，克拉克，说出来会好受些吧。从我见到你到现在，你一直愁眉苦脸的。”

“我不知道该怎么说，不知道该从何说起。”克拉克的眉头拧得更紧了。

“从你现在基本摆脱了发情期的症状来看，还是很有效果的。而且你享受那个，对吗？”戴安娜耐心地引导他的思绪。

克拉克苦涩地点点头，他又想起阿尔弗雷德早上一脸轻松欣慰的表情，看来他们都有读心术，轻易就看破了他的想法。

“你有没有想过和布鲁斯真正结合在一起？”戴安娜的语气不像是在开玩笑，她在认真地询问她的同事要不要和另外一个同事在一起，就算是她下一秒找来爱神为他们作见证也不会令人惊讶。

但克拉克还是连忙否认了：“不……性事上的合拍不代表我们就能当好彼此的伴侣了。何况……我觉得……他不喜欢我。”

戴安娜又自信地笑了，“那么我现在确认了两件事，一，性事合拍，二，你喜欢他。”

“老天啊……”克拉克现在就想一头扎进水里或是一飞冲天，只要离这个眼光独到而且实话实说的女人远一点。

“为什么觉得他不喜欢你？在我看来他真的非常关心你。实际上他昨晚在大都会接到你之前就给我发了消息，我可是一大早特地从纽约赶过来的。啊——”戴安娜夸张地叫了一声，又连忙捂住嘴巴，但“我在演戏”的表情就写在脸上，“我好像说了什么不该说的话。”

“他居然肯为我这么做？！”克拉克配合地惊讶了一下，说完又怕被别人听见似的，扭头瞥了一眼玻璃别墅。这让戴安娜微微翻了个白眼，于是他们把戏精精神都收敛了起来。“开个玩笑，虽然我也很感激你的到来。他只是比较细心而已，觉得我一个人在这一定孤单无聊。如果换了别人，他也会这么做的。在发情期的痛苦中有一个熟悉的朋友可以畅所欲言，当然是很安慰的事。事实上……他全程都没有释放信息素。”

“你自己都说了，他是个细心的人，做事情考虑得比较周全。”戴安娜的语气突然严肃了起来，“遇见值得彼此留下标记的人真的很难，因此要格外珍惜。”她的表情有些伤感，但还是带着暖暖的笑意，甚至让克拉克肃然起敬。戴安娜仍然拥有和她在上个世纪初结识的恋人的标记，一百年过去了，她从未试图改变这个事实。

他们都沉默了，肩并肩漫步在湖边的小道上。

“你不会把这些告诉布鲁斯的对吧？”克拉克冷不丁地发问。

“我可当不好红娘。”戴安娜眨眨眼睛。

突然，戴安娜携带的联盟通讯器响起，维克多发来消息，是一起校园枪击案。

“我和你一起！”克拉克总算找到了一件分散精力的事情，让他暂时屏蔽那些奇奇怪怪的想法。当然，这并不意味着他希望灾难的发生，而是庆幸由于那些努力，他得以在发情期也有能力帮助别人了。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

蝙蝠洞。

“布鲁斯，就算你是正义联盟的大家长，也不能像审讯罪犯一样对待我们！”戴安娜双手抱臂，翘着二郎腿坐在桌前，她身边坐着克拉克和维克多，都一脸理直气壮地点头表示赞同。

“我拜托你们这几天关照一下哥谭和大都会，不是让你们带克拉克去出任务的。万一他再出现昨晚的情况怎么办？万一在战斗中失去力气昏倒怎么办？万一被别有用心的人利用怎么办？”布鲁斯站在桌子的另一边，双手撑在桌子上身体前倾，壮硕的身形在克拉克身上投下阴影。

“克拉克闲不下来，你既不让他回报社上班，也不让他拯救世界，待在哥谭郊区湿度过高的空气里，钢铁之躯也会生锈的。”维克多插了一句。

“那么就尽快将氪星飞船的全息投影系统装入正义大厅，接入乔的程序，这样克拉克就随时有亲人陪伴了。”蝙蝠不近人情地提醒他的同事还有未完成的工作，然后转向了克拉克，“和父亲相处是不会感到无聊的对吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯对当事人扯出一个假笑。

“听起来很像一个绑架儿童的怪叔叔。”戴安娜站起来，认真地说，“我理解你的担忧，谁也不想看到克拉克出事。但是首先，他能对自己负责，其次，我们也有能力帮助他。而且他今天顺利地找到并制服了几个逃跑的歹徒，就和平时一样。”

“你们有谁想听听当事人的意见？”克拉克转头看了看在场的每一个人，包括站在布鲁斯身后的阿尔弗雷德，他板着脸面无表情。不过克拉克不指望管家在这事上倾向他，阿尔弗雷德一定是忠于布鲁斯的。

众人齐刷刷地看向克拉克，戴安娜投去一个抱歉和同情的目光。克拉克接着说：“我很感激大家为我做的一切，以至于这次不像上次那样难熬。我知道作为联盟的一份子，作为‘超人’，我的一举一动都关系着我们的成败和人类的安危，所以在身体状况方面，理应不存在任何隐私。这次行动是我自愿参与的，布鲁斯，我也不想给队友惹麻烦，但我清楚自己的身体状况……不过这些将来都不再会是问题了不是吗？只要手术能成功……”

“你真的要放弃自己的生育权吗？而且是出于那种无私的理由？”戴安娜问，“我希望你多为自己考虑考虑，而不是被迫做出的选择。”

“我……”克拉克抿着嘴，他不知道该把目光聚焦在哪里，他第一次对这个决定感到犹豫。然后他发现阿尔弗雷德向前走了一步，于是他下意识看向了屋里唯一一个活动的人。

“容我冒昧，我想肯特少爷今天已经很累了，最好先去休息一下。”

克拉克透过阿尔弗雷德的眼镜片看到了他真诚、关心的目光。一股暖流从他心中涌出，他仿佛抓住了一棵救命稻草，能将他拉出这团理不清的乱麻。他向同事们告别，和阿尔弗雷德一起走进通往地上的电梯。

“请原谅韦恩少爷的固执。我想您心里自有取舍，但是情况或许有些复杂，也许您现在的心境不足以做出万全的决定。”阿尔弗雷德边走边说，将克拉克安顿在客厅，自己则进了厨房，回来时带了一杯橙汁和一盘点心。离开之前，阿尔弗雷德留下一句话：“遵循自己的内心，肯特少爷。”

克拉克在布鲁斯的办公室工作到晚上，尽管布鲁斯在这天剩下的时间里都待在蝙蝠洞和湖边别墅，但他并没有来照看克拉克，傍晚时他回卧室补觉直到午夜。

克拉克听见布鲁斯去了蝙蝠洞，出发夜巡前特地嘱咐阿尔弗雷德注意他的状况。阿尔弗雷德好像还想说什么，但是只说出一个音节就噤声了，似乎是布鲁斯阻止他继续说下去。克拉克直觉觉得布鲁斯是在提防自己的超级听力——事实上他的确是在有意地侦听，希望能更多地了解布鲁斯的态度。但是他太警觉了，从克拉克入住这里开始，布鲁斯的言行从来都没有透露过任何私人感情，似乎始终都处于工作状态，一刻也没有放松过。

克拉克才发觉自己像是被抽筋剥皮一般精疲力尽，他倒在床上，酸痛感从骨髓里渗透出来。他无所事事地保持着斜趴的姿势好一会儿，才缓缓地爬向枕头，将自己安稳地裹在毯子里。他明白热潮又要来了，只希望自己能在下腹疼得不能忍受之前小睡一会儿。

他梦见乔曾经讲述的将氪星生育法典编进他的身体的场景，然后自己安详地躺在飞船里，飞越过无数星系来到地球。但很快，他又被那些肆无忌惮的黑色触手缠上，它们拉扯他的四肢，抽打他的脊背，绞拧他的腰腹。他在一身冷汗中醒来，本以为自己会从床上弹坐起来，但五脏六腑的绞痛让他只能将自己蜷缩得更紧。

周围已经不再是浓重的黑色，仿佛一湖的墨水正在晕开、消散。天蒙蒙亮，林中的鸟儿开始活动，窸窸窣窣的，成为克拉克一片空白的大脑中的背景音。突然，一阵刺耳的马达声闯入克拉克的听力范围，是布鲁斯开着蝙蝠车夜巡归来。

蝙蝠将披风和头盔扔了一地，在蝙蝠洞的浴室冲了个澡便乘梯回到别墅。他本已经来到这两天居住的次卧的门口，但突然停住了脚步。他来回踱了几步，突然调转方向朝主卧走来。克拉克背对着房门躺着，听见开门声也没有转过去。

他闭着眼，感受到布鲁斯探着身想查看他的情况。克拉克不知道自己该不该醒来，但是腹痛让他无法长时间保持静止和平稳的呼吸。快走吧，在我坚持不住之前。克拉克在心里默念。

布鲁斯的心跳逐渐加速，呼吸也有些不稳，在床边站了足足两分钟才转身准备离去。克拉克内心有一股冲动，在布鲁斯走到门口之前，这股冲动终于冲破了紧绷的喉咙的限制，他一开口就听见自己沙哑的声音带着渴望在说：“布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯停住了，他半转过身：“嗯？”

“我需要你……你想要我吗？”克拉克仍没有翻身看他，但他听见布鲁斯心跳的喧哗就快盖过他的说话声。

布鲁斯用行动回应。他在克拉克身后躺下，一只手绕到克拉克的身前抓住了他的手。克拉克感到布鲁斯浓重的呼吸扑在他的后颈，下面埋藏着信息素腺体的一小块皮肤感到一阵刺痒。

克拉克引导着布鲁斯的手向自己的下体探去，他曲起大腿的姿势让整个后穴暴露在触手可及的地方。他觉得自己像极了一只求欢的猫，不用碰就知道下面已经淫水泛滥。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯的手指轻易地滑入了那个堪称盛情迎接的小口，他呼唤克拉克的声音低沉性感，仿佛他比世界上任何一个人都适合叫出这个名字。

克拉克又觉得快被自己变得无比浓烈的信息素味道淹没了。暖烘烘的气息积累多了就变成了燥热，他拼命把自己往布鲁斯怀里贴，对方因为出了一层薄汗，皮肤触感格外凉爽。布鲁斯加入了第二根手指，而克拉克翘起屁股，让他可以更加深入。

“昨天你哭了，为什么？我让你不舒服了吗？”布鲁斯一边在克拉克体内探索一边低声问。

克拉克不太想提及那段并不愉快的经历，那一定会破坏当下的气氛。于是他故意发出一串呻吟，收缩臀肉推挤嘬吸着布鲁斯的手指。“都过去了……就……干我，布鲁斯。”他的声音因为又一阵痉挛而颤抖起来。

克拉克听见布鲁斯从牙缝里挤出一声低吼。突如其来的暴风雨袭击了克拉克，他第一次真切地感受到布鲁斯的信息素——终于情欲还是压垮了理智，狂暴但清冽的气息冲散了克拉克周身的热浪，宁静包裹了克拉克，除了自己粗重的呼吸和布鲁斯有力的心跳再也听不到任何声音。

布鲁斯抽出了手指，揽住克拉克的腰让他趴伏下去，自己则跨开两膝夹住了克拉克的臀部。占有。他渴望占有，只要他想，甚至可以不管不顾地趁虚而入。但他还是遵守了之前的约定，安全套可以给他们留出充足的安全空间。

“哈啊……克拉克……”布鲁斯的第二次进入甚至比前一日更加顺畅，稍一推挤就能听见悦耳的水声。“我不知道该怎么形容我的感受。”他趴到克拉克的背上，整个人将他笼罩起来，然后牵起他的手，十指扣进他的指缝。

“该死的，那就说你喜欢！”克拉克沉浸在极大的快感中，倒映着清晨与树林的墨绿湖水映入他的眼帘，仿佛自己也在其中飘荡沉浮。

“我喜欢。”布鲁斯的轻吻落在克拉克的后颈，随之而来的是一阵颤栗和被枕头吸收去的呻吟。然后是肩膀，然后是脊背。然而说出实话并不能让布鲁斯轻松，但是此时他们没人能分出心思去盘算天亮之后的事情。

冷和暖的两种信息素互相交融、平衡，克拉克感到前所未有的放松和自由，意志已经不再受制于这副令他受苦受难的躯壳，即便当下的极乐最终可能只是昙花一现。他被布鲁斯沉重的身体和有力的撞击压进床垫，毫无顾忌地随着他挺动的节奏发出令自己不可置信的浪叫。

他们不知不觉地染上了彼此的瘾，但高潮的空白将一切判断力剥夺。结履行着它的责任，将精液封存在Omega的体内，尽管一层薄膜将它与渴望受精的卵子隔绝开来。但克拉克的身体已经被骗了过去，它不再用极端的方式来表示抗议，痛苦随着结一起渐渐消退。

但布鲁斯没料到的是，天亮之后的事情竟也无比简单。他们谁也没有为彼此的感情下一个定义，也许是刻意回避，也许是心照不宣。克拉克又将自己装进了超人制服与T恤牛仔裤，回到大都会，和往常一样动用一些超级速度来完成落下的工作。

两个星期后，克拉克为没有发情而感到欣喜，也许周期终于恢复了正常。又相安无事地过了两个星期，阿尔弗雷德给克拉克来了电话，让他早做来哥谭的准备。五天后，克拉克出现在蝙蝠洞。

“完蛋了。”克拉克丧气地将自己扔进蝙蝠侠的座椅。

“怎么了？”布鲁斯和乔-艾尔异口同声地问。

克拉克摇了摇头：“发情期，没来。”

“那不是挺好的？”布鲁斯不假思索地说。

“等等，你到底对我儿子做了什么？”乔-艾尔皱着眉头看向布鲁斯。

布鲁斯发誓他第一次见到真正能杀死他的眼神。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

蝙蝠洞里充满了危机的火药味，管家先生却气定神闲地端来四杯红酒。

“这是做什么？”布鲁斯皱眉疑惑。乔也抱着双臂，看了看管家又看了看布鲁斯，打量这对主仆的意图。

阿尔弗雷德抬手做出“请”的姿势，慢条斯理地说：“庆祝或是浇愁，依你们的心情。”

布鲁斯拿起酒杯晃了晃，“哈，阿尔弗，你这样让我觉得很可疑。”

“我以为你一直知道我是个正直的人，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德保持着他那副严谨淡定的面孔，又朝克拉克点头示意了一下。

克拉克轻轻叹了口气，不过还是举起了酒杯，“不管怎样，不能浪费了布鲁斯的酒。”他在将酒杯递到唇边之前对上了布鲁斯的目光，对方的眼神里充满了担忧，而克拉克感到一种欣喜和悲伤、渴望和绝望交织的心情。  
   
尽管乔只是一个投影，管家还是为他准备了酒杯。乔看着碰杯饮酒的三人摇了摇头，他们神色各异，每个人都揣着不同的心情。不过，有时事情的解决也只需要一个意外而已。

布鲁斯陪同克拉克一起去了星辰实验室。塞拉斯·斯通在乔的帮助下为克拉克做早孕检查。布鲁斯神色凝重，心中焦虑不安，人生中第一次意识到自己很可能会当爸爸的感受竟是如此。他设想如果克拉克真的怀孕，会不会愿意接受这个意外，会不会愿意和他一起组建家庭。

但“组建家庭”这个概念对于他们两个来说都如此陌生，甚至从来不在考虑范围，由于他们的另一重身份，他们不觉得自己有暇守护自己的家庭。但如果是他们两人的结合呢？人们口中的世界最佳搭档，背后有一整个正义联盟的超级英雄……

布鲁斯正想着，塞拉斯宣布了结果。

“阴性。”

在大家都似乎松了一口气的时候，塞拉斯补充道：“但还是要注意观察克拉克的情况，因为检测到他体内黄体酮*水平偏高，这也是发情期被抑制了的原因。你最近有没有什么不正常或者不适的感觉？”  
*黄体酮：一种激素，在排卵期，卵巢中黄体所分泌的黄体酮激素含量升高，有利于保护子宫内膜、稳定子宫环境，为胎儿早期发育提供保障。

克拉克看起来一头雾水，他想了想说：“或许有些食欲下降，做好了早餐却突然不想吃了，或者是吃了几口就没了胃口。还有……”他低下头，抿着嘴，脸上甚至有些泛红，犹犹豫豫地说，“说起来有些难为情，我这几天都觉得胸部酸胀。我还以为是发情期要到了的影响……”

布鲁斯发现乔正用极具威慑力的眼神看他，尽管星辰实验室的全息投影效果不如在蝙蝠洞的逼真，但也足以让布鲁斯看清楚他的表情了。乔生前是做什么的来着？科学家？但气场甚至足以让人相信他是个有手段的将军。“克拉克，我很抱歉……”

“不，我感觉还好，起码比发情期要好。”克拉克咧嘴笑了笑，出于一种无奈的自嘲。他脸上虽挂着一副明媚轻松的神色，但嘴角逐渐放平时，还是隐约透露出一种失落感。

但布鲁斯感觉一点也不好。也许是因为同克拉克产生了某种若有似无的链接，现在无论克拉克做出什么样的表情，布鲁斯都觉得胸腔里的热情快要溢出来了。他发自内心地想带他回家，想让他受孕——Alpha的无耻本能，就像饿了想吃饭，渴了想喝水一样。不过他还没忘了自己是蝙蝠侠，拥有过人的自制力。

“那么……有什么办法让他的激素水平恢复正常呢？”布鲁斯问道。

塞拉斯摇了摇头：“我对氪星人还是知之甚少，尽管得知了症状产生的原因，也难以制定治疗方案，也许乔可以提供一些帮助？”

“激素分泌虽然不太正常，但克拉克的体质还算健康，这种情况我不建议进行人为的干预治疗。让他自然而然地经历一下这个过程，并没有什么坏处，甚至对调节发情期紊乱有一定帮助。”乔说。

“那么……谁能解释一下‘这个过程’是什么过程，我将经历什么？对了，前面说到的……呃，黄体酮又是什么？”克拉克双手叉腰，撇了撇嘴，似乎不太认同他老爸打的谜语。

“我觉得……私下告诉你比较好。”乔翘起一边嘴角，卖了个关子。

克拉克求助地看向布鲁斯，但他也只是一脸迷茫地摊了摊手。不过布鲁斯和塞拉斯识趣地离开了诊室，以免打扰这对父子的悄悄话时间。

克拉克从诊室出来的时候，脸上一片通红，偏偏还在推开门的一刻撞上了布鲁斯的目光，窘迫极了。

“你还好吗？”布鲁斯走到他身边关切地询问。

“没，没什么。”克拉克显得有些难为情，欲言又止了一番之后才说，“布鲁斯，我们回庄园吧。”

塞拉斯抬了抬眉毛，饶有兴致地看着这两人：“那么，路上注意安全，有问题再来。”

两人离开之后，塞拉斯回到诊室整理东西，发现乔还在这里查看刚才的检查报告。

“话说，”塞拉斯说，“他们俩为什么不在一起，一切不就解决了？这又是在玩哪一出？是我老了？”

乔摇了摇头无奈：“我也想知道啊。但现在出了这个意外，准备绝育手术的事可以先放一放了，看来是老天想撮合他们。”

“所以，你对布鲁斯·韦恩很满意？”

“就看他近期的表现了。我劝克拉克回韦恩庄园，是给他们制造机会，希望他们不会辜负我的一番苦心。”

“儿子们总让老爸有操不完的心。”

“谁说不是呢？”

克拉克同布鲁斯回到了韦恩庄园，管家早已打点好了克拉克在这里居住所需要的一切，好像他早就料到克拉克会再次借住似的。

“肯特少爷肯来居住，是韦恩少爷的福气。我每天都在担心这个四十五岁的老少爷有天会因为缺乏与人沟通而失去语言表达能力。”阿尔弗雷德为克拉克端来咖啡和饼干，而布鲁斯只得到了一杯水，“为了您的健康考虑，韦恩少爷。”

“难道您就不是个人？”布鲁斯接过水杯喝了一口，又看向克拉克：“我这是沾了你的光，平时阿尔弗雷德连杯水都不会为我倒。”

克拉克笑了，他喜欢这种轻松随意的气氛，虽然有时以布鲁斯受委屈为代价，但他明白这对主仆之间的关系不会因为几句玩笑话而产生裂痕。他对阿尔弗雷德的感情也亲近起来，不仅是因为一个多月前的那次联盟会议上帮他解围，而是他真的意识到，阿尔弗雷德是良师，是益友，可以交付信任。

布鲁斯提议去花园逛逛，不仅因为阿尔弗雷德把它打理得很井井有条，还因为今天是哥谭难得的晴天，尽管时间已经接近傍晚，但夏天的阳光总是更加眷顾人间。

“以前的花园可不是这样的，都是些高耸繁茂的松柏和修剪整齐的灌木。我曾欣赏那种由尖利的树顶形成的屏障，尽管和那房子的希腊式外观不甚相配，但造出的哥特氛围反而让我有种安全感。但现在，我宁可它看起来明亮鲜艳些。”

布鲁斯带领克拉克来到一个木制凉棚下，这里摆着一张桌子和几把椅子，桌上铺了米白色的麻料桌布，还摆放着一篮拥挤的蔷薇、月季和绣球花，白的，粉的，紫的，像一团轻盈的云朵。凉棚外也是一幅生机勃勃的景象，绿色铺满了整个视线，高树与低草错落有致，绿叶同鲜花相得益彰，草坪与灌木间点缀以矮墙和小道，微风掠过偶尔带来一阵阵清香。阿尔弗雷德送来一盘切好的各色水果与一罐冰柠苏打水，点缀了两人本已十分惬意的休闲时光。

“我本意是将这里打造成葡萄架，但哥谭的气候养出的葡萄恐怕又小又酸，便又建了这么个棚子，在夏天总能派上用场。”

克拉克倾听着布鲁斯的介绍，往嘴里送了一颗酸甜的葡萄，突然有一种不真实的感觉。如此自得其乐的安逸生活谁不向往，但就连这里的主人恐怕也从未有机会像这样偷取半个悠闲的下午，无拘无束地聊着生活琐事。这些本应属于他，但他近乎残忍地将这种生活从自己生命中剥离。

“所以——乔和你说了什么？”布鲁斯问，“当然，如果你不想说，我也不会多问。”

克拉克下意识地摸了摸腹部，那里有一个并不存在的孩子，将一个近在咫尺的愿望种在了他的心上。“如果他说的事情真的会发生，那我要去找个地方与世隔绝了。”他吐了吐舌头，但随即发现了布鲁斯凝重的表情，与刚才眉飞色舞的样子不同，他一秒就从布鲁斯切换成了蝙蝠侠，于是克拉克只得收回这句牢骚：“但乔建议我留在这儿，毕竟你有可以应急的医疗设备。”

布鲁斯点点头，似乎挺满意克拉克的说法，“如果需要的话，我可以接送你上下班，你想搭直升机快一点，还是坐车舒服些？”

克拉克正在把最后一颗葡萄往嘴里放，布鲁斯的话让他差点把整个葡萄直接咽下去。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克当然没有同意布鲁斯关于接送上下班的提议，自己跺跺脚上天比坐什么都好使，还能省出时间多睡半个小时。

不过克拉克又不禁疑惑，到底是每天跨越海湾去上班比较麻烦，还是等真的不能动了再求助布鲁斯更麻烦。毕竟如果被人发现超人每天早上从哥谭飞去大都会也是会引起一些遐想的。他不禁觉得自己是被乔套路了，自家的鸡贼老爸就这么急于把儿子推销出去吗？

午休时间，克拉克戳弄着阿尔弗雷德为他准备的便当边吃边想。也许是那些拌了苹果优格酱的沙拉让他胃口大开，他甚至将餐盒里的炒鸡蛋碎都搜刮得一干二净。当他正享受着另一盒酸甜可口的葡萄与小番茄时，他的同事——给予他超人代号并发掘了他的真实身份的露易丝·莱恩出现在他身边。

“今天心情不错嘛。”

“唔？”克拉克猝不及防地抬起头，嘴角还沾着番茄的汁水，他匆忙舔了一下，然后指了指水果盒子说，“还行吧，吃点吗？”

“前阵子中午叫你一起去吃饭，你都一副没精打采的样子，休息了一天就变了个人似的，甚至还有餐后水果。看来是遇到什么好事了？不打算节食减肥了？”露易丝笑盈盈地打趣，一边拿起一颗葡萄放入口中，“唔，很好吃，哪儿买的？”

“节食减肥？那可能只是你的错觉。”克拉克俏皮地笑笑，他想起昨天无意中听见布鲁斯对管家说说克拉克喜欢吃葡萄，让他多准备一些，而阿尔弗雷德说明天会订购一些法国的食材并空运回来。尽管当时克拉克感到震惊，但此时他还是选择开个玩笑，“我昨天飞去法国买的。”他并不想被追问他同布鲁斯·韦恩的关系，尽管露易丝只可能是出于关心朋友。

露易丝嫌弃地撇撇嘴说：“别吃那么多，水果热量很高的，我觉得你脸都胖了。”露易丝左右端详了一下克拉克，比了“超人”的口型之后接着说：“也会发胖？”

“有这么夸张？”克拉克下意识摸了摸自己的下巴。

“你不会是恋爱了吧？恋爱啊——使人发胖。”露易丝抱起双臂，好奇地打量他，“而且我上午看见好几次你在傻笑。”

“我可不想知道你是引用了哪位名人的真知灼见或是由什么经验推出的这个结论。不过如果哪天我真的找到了生命的归宿，你一定是第一个知道的人。”什么都躲不过露易丝的眼睛，与其矢口否认，不如故作神秘，而克拉克一点也不担心露易丝会因为他卖关子而生气。

“行吧，我看你是不打算说了。没准过几天，小镇男孩被伤了心，就该哭哭啼啼找我恋爱咨询了。”露易丝拍了拍他的肩膀，回到自己的工位上去了。

食欲大增，喜酸，顺便还有点肉眼可见的发胖……克拉克一整个下午都沉浸在一种甜蜜的焦虑当中。他当然知道自己腹中什么都没有，但乔给他的诊断结果着实让他又紧张又好奇——假孕，像是怀孕的预演，是一种全新的身体状态，尚且不知道那些潜在的症状会不会真的到来。但不会比情热不能得到满足时的剧痛更难以忍受了，克拉克想。

但这些应该不能算是平白的浪费，更像是一块试金石，可以试探令这症状出现的另一位始作俑者的态度，反正都已经住进了韦恩庄园，不如顺水推舟。其实一个多月前，他和布鲁斯第二次做爱时，就隐约从布鲁斯的信息素中读出了他的感情。布鲁斯在尽自己所能地包裹他，容纳他，想要将他完全置入自己的保护之中——Alpha自负的本能。但他又如此地绅士，完全没有利用Alpha信息素的优势去压制他，强迫他的臣服，这又令克拉克好感大增。而且他说——“我喜欢！”也许是作为一个前花花公子的床上必备情话，但结合他对待克拉克一向的谨慎态度，这绝对是句真话。

但在那至关重要的一晚之后的一个月里，他们就像以前一样过着日常工作加打击犯罪的双重生活，谁也不急着为自己的单身生活画上句号。一种无声的拉锯战在他们之间展开。现在，打破这种平衡的机会出现了，他们又住到了一起，而且这事说到底，布鲁斯还得负一半责任。于是他们又开始心照不宣地跳起双人舞，你进我退，你退我进，看谁先乱了步子，踩着对方的脚。

“克拉克是假孕，对吗？”布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞工作，冷不丁问了乔一句。

“没错。”乔飞快地笑了一下，不知道是不是在赞赏布鲁斯的正确推断。

“所以即便他主观知道自己假孕，但身体依旧因为之前被发情期的性交行为骗过，而继续产生症状？”布鲁斯面不改色地描述着事实。

“没错。”乔笑着说，“至于具体还会产生什么症状，依个人体质而异。不过我建议阿尔弗雷德少给他吃些高脂高糖的食物。假孕的身体反应与真怀孕是一样的，会本能地储存一切吃进去的能量供给本来不存在的胎儿，这也是为什么即便之前他胃口不好，还是有些发胖的原因。”

“大概会持续多久？”

“少则几周，多则数月。”

“他这期间还能胜任正义联盟的工作吗？”布鲁斯边查看着日程表边问，“我想正义联盟的其他成员不会介意帮他分担。”

“暂时没看出来有什么不行的，再怎么说他也是超人，而你也不需要为那个不存在的孩子着想。等真的有了再紧张也不迟，布鲁斯。”

“我没……”布鲁斯无奈地摇了摇头，但没把对话继续下去。他开始想象克拉克真正被标记，然后怀孕，那孩子的另一位父亲……他无法想象不是自己的可能性。这已经超出理智之外了，布鲁斯想。他从未如此渴望拥有一个伴侣和一个自己的孩子，因为对象是克拉克，一切都不一样了。

克拉克下班后，刻意动用超级听力寻找布鲁斯的位置，但并没有发现他的踪迹，便猜到他一定是在四壁衬铅的蝙蝠洞。

“布鲁斯，你是不是把我所有的任务都取消了？”克拉克气势汹汹地质问道，“今天一整天，正义联盟都没有呼叫过我，每次我听见有什么险情准备出发的时候，就发现任务已经被分配给了其他成员！而且当我询问他们的时候，没有一个人需要我的帮助，全都不假思索地拒绝了。”

“是的。对不起，没有提前告知你。那是因为我之前觉得你的身体状况不适合参与任务。”布鲁斯平静地回答。

“爸爸，当布鲁斯做出这项决定的时候，你应该阻止他。”克拉克对着一边似乎在看戏的乔说。

“我知道的时候已经太晚了。”乔耸耸肩膀，随后就直接下线消失了，似乎完全不想参与他们两个之间没有硝烟的战争。

突然，阿尔弗雷德的声音传来，让他们到地上的湖边别墅吃晚饭。

他们沉默着一起走进电梯，一起进入饭厅，餐桌前的气氛无比沉闷，只剩阿尔弗雷德为他们各自的杯子倒上饮料的水声。但阿尔弗雷德并不打算打破他们之间的沉默，甚至提前把餐后甜点摆了上来，明显是在说“我不会再来打扰你们的用餐，但也别指望我中途会过来服侍你们了。”而且，他显然没有打算控制克拉克饮食的热量。他离开的时候，脚步坦然地敲击着地板，登登地走远。

他们对视了一眼，又转向自己眼前的食物了。克拉克十分感激阿尔弗雷德厨艺精湛，能让他有理由专注于享受晚餐。满是鲜虾和菌菇的冬阴功汤酸辣开胃，挤上橙汁的小羊排外酥里嫩，渐渐地，他忘记了被布鲁斯变相“开除”正义联盟的不愉快。但他又在心里抱怨起布鲁斯的冷酷无情来，他完全没有意识到应该给人铺个台阶吗？当克拉克打算吃下一个榴莲泡芙时，他突然感到胸前一阵剧烈的酸痛，从深处蔓延到乳尖。这让他下意识捂住了胸口，甚至不争气地吭了一声。

“克拉克，你怎么了？”布鲁斯见状，忙放下勺子走到他身边弯腰查看。

“我……”克拉克的脸上一片红润，他挪开捂在胸前的手和胳膊，灰色衬衫上两小块圆形的濡湿清晰可见，左右对称地分布在克拉克的胸前。

“老天啊……”布鲁斯惊叹，他不用想就已经猜到发生了什么，他慌忙直起身体挪开了目光，因为盯着一个Omega鼓胀的胸部、挺立的乳头和被沾湿的衣物看是多么不礼貌的事情。“需要找人帮忙吗？”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克小声试探地说，“有你就够了。”

布鲁斯再看向克拉克时，他已经解开了衬衫的所有纽扣，饱满的胸脯在两片前襟的缝隙中隐约可见。

布鲁斯没有犹豫，他轻易就将克拉克打横抱起，然后吻了一下他的额头，大步流星地走向卧室。

“这不代表我原谅你了，布鲁斯。”克拉克边说边搂紧了布鲁斯的脖子，“如果因为超人的缺席而造成了重大损失，那就是你的责任。”

“除非你想让别人看到一个涨奶激凸的超人。”布鲁斯仍旧是一副严肃的表情，好像那些色情的词汇在他嘴里都不过是科学描述一样。他顿了顿，又补充了一句：“我不允许。”

克拉克抬头看了看布鲁斯紧绷的屁股下巴，忍不住笑了。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

在从饭厅到卧室的短短距离里，克拉克听见阿尔弗雷德正从客厅走向饭厅，而以他的路线和速度，他们不会相遇。他听见布鲁斯明显加快的心跳和呼吸，感受到他逐渐升高的体温。这个四十五岁的Alpha，竟和怀里那个比他小了十一岁的Omega共享一样的频率。我们多么相配啊——克拉克愉快地想着，即便我们都没有坦白对彼此的心意，也没人会怀疑对方是否会排斥与自己靠近。

布鲁斯稳稳地放下克拉克，让他半靠在床头，然后则用双手撩开他敞开的衬衫的前襟，从他伸直的手臂上褪去。年轻人脸上泛着可爱的红晕，像是用最柔软的刷子晕染在上面的一样。

“我可以吗？”布鲁斯凝视着克拉克的眼睛。尽管适当的激情可以锦上添花，但他现在是来“帮忙”的，而不是什么调情的时刻。

克拉克确定，布鲁斯的超能力除了“有钱”，就是拥有一双深邃的眼睛，虽然不是蓝色的，但比在太空中俯瞰地球还令人着迷。此时他胸前的胀痛仿佛不仅来自于泌乳的双峰，还来自于近乎蹦出胸腔的心脏。

“当然，布鲁斯。”克拉克垂下眼睑，牵起布鲁斯的右手放在自己的左胸下缘，温暖的手心触碰到皮肤的那一刻，他内心雀跃了一下。安全感，他总结道。

布鲁斯握住那块凸起的软肉缓缓向上推挤，根据他的目测，这里似乎的确比平时更加饱满一些。洁白的肌肤衬托着凸起的乳头，乳白的液体正缓缓冒出，随着布鲁斯加强的力度，变成一股细流向胸口的沟壑流去。布鲁斯这才恍然想起这光滑的胸部与上次的不同。他刮了胸毛？布鲁斯不禁挑了下眉毛。

“这太羞耻了！”克拉克自暴自弃地捂住眼睛不去看，可他的脸已经和乳头一样红了，“我活了三十多岁，从来没有想过我还可以……天啊……”

“有没有感觉好一点？”布鲁斯关切地问着，然后将另一只手摸上另一只涨起的乳房。

克拉克没压住的呻吟替他做了回答。他觉得自己上了自己的当。他和布鲁斯会滚到同一张床上的原因还是两个多月前，他以一个“病人”的身份来求助布鲁斯，万万没想到最终竟是这种“治疗”……布鲁斯的揉挤让他轻松了些，但乳头仍然胀痛难忍。他纠结了好一会儿，耳根都已经羞得发烫了，才小声说：“布鲁斯，帮我……吸一下，可以吗？”

布鲁斯听到这话高高地扬起一边眉毛，嘴边挂上了一丝玩味的坏笑。他没有犹豫，俯下宽厚的身躯，投下的阴影几乎将克拉克整个人覆盖起来。克拉克这才恍然大悟，之前发情期在湖边别墅做的那个梦，其实是个胎梦？蝙蝠进入了他的身体，便有了这次“怀孕”。

布鲁斯将克拉克肿胀通红的乳头含在口中，一边继续用手轻柔地推挤克拉克的乳房。他试探着吮吸了一下，一股浓郁的奶香融入口中。氪星人果然非同凡响，布鲁斯正想着，又听见克拉克羞怯的呻吟。他没有理会，继续着自己的工作，缓缓加重了吮吸的力度，更多清甜的乳汁漫入。这是母体为新生命奉献的味道，繁衍是一个物种存续的最重要任务，因此与之相关的事物都无比美好。他又瞥了一眼另一边没有被照顾到的乳头，渗出的汁水已经沾染了他握住乳房的手指，于是他用力嘬了一下嘴边的那颗，打算转战另一边。在他的嘴唇离开的瞬间，一股乳白的液体喷溅到了他脸上。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克惊讶地喊了这位勤劳而优秀的开垦者的名字，伸手去帮他抹去脸上的奶渍，布鲁斯则趁机吻了他的指尖，对他温柔地笑了一下，然后又埋头含住了另一边。

克拉克感到胸前的胀痛感在逐渐减轻，布鲁斯灵巧的舌头宛如一条蓬松的猫尾骚动，一股缥缈的快感从乳尖绽开。“布鲁斯……”克拉克又低声叫了句。

“嗯？”布鲁斯抬眼看他，却不小心拉扯了一下，这让克拉克“嘶”了一声，布鲁斯连忙松开了嘴里的乳头，它比之前又涨大了快一倍，表面湿漉漉的，像是沾了露水的醋栗，红艳而透亮，悦目而诱人。

“味道……好吗？”克拉克撇过头不看他，也不看自己胸前的一片狼藉。

布鲁斯对他抿嘴一笑，探头吻住了他，与他交换着口中浓郁的奶香。克拉克沉浸于这种奇妙的感受，等他发现自己下身已经起了反应时，布鲁斯已经捉住了那团悄悄抬头的东西。他给了克拉克一个完美的手活，欣赏着克拉克完全交出了身体的控制权而浑身瘫软放松的样子。

“氪星人的精液和人类的味道会不同吗？”布鲁斯看着手上的白浊液体幽幽地问。

“你到底在想什么啊布鲁斯，奶还没吃够吗！”克拉克扯过被子翻了个身将自己整个裹起来，把脸埋在了被子里。

静谧的夜晚，他们相伴着对方的心跳入睡。但克拉克还沉浸在之前的激动中睡意寥寥，他与布鲁斯手牵手并排躺着，很快就听见他低沉的鼾声。

“克拉克……嗯……”

“嗯？”克拉克以为布鲁斯醒了，睁开眼睛歪头看向他，却又听见他鼾声渐起。梦话？正想着，克拉克又感到腿上一阵酥痒，是布鲁斯在用手摩挲他的大腿。克拉克更觉得哭笑不得，他在做什么春梦啊？但断断续续的鼾声竟然成了催眠曲，克拉克很快也进入梦乡。

“你醒了？”

克拉克一睁眼就看到布鲁斯在他身边撑着头看他，于是他打了个哈欠，揽着布鲁斯的头与他交换了一个吻。

“我昨晚睡得前所未有的好。”布鲁斯满意地将手放在克拉克的胸上轻轻揉捏，“不知道是不是因为氪星奶有特别的助眠效果。”

“你从昨晚到现在一直在说胡话，该不是一口氪星毒奶浇坏了蝙蝠侠的大脑？我可负不起责任。”克拉克皱起眉头，故意动用了点超级力量捉开布鲁斯不老实的手。

布鲁斯也不甘示弱，反而压上克拉克的身体，低头含住了刚才被揉至挺立的乳尖。

克拉克试图推开布鲁斯，却被他摁住了双手。蝙蝠的力气比他想象得大，尽管不可能是超人的对手，但克拉克见他心意坚定，也就由他乱来。“原来堂堂蝙蝠侠不过是个小婴儿罢了。”克拉克笑着打趣，挣脱了的手搂住布鲁斯，手指穿过他的头发，轻轻按摩他的头皮，如同母亲包容孩子一般。

“可怜我小时候断奶过早，就让我再当一回。”布鲁斯故作委屈地信口胡说，好在克拉克脾气足够好，才没把他直接踹下床。

然而这注定是一个漫长的早上。他们才刚起床还未走出卧室，就听见阿尔弗雷德的敲门声。布鲁斯去开门，与管家嘀咕了几句，接过一个盒子，又关上门走到正在换衣服的克拉克身边。

“你感觉怎么样，能去上班吗？”布鲁斯问。

“我觉得没问题。”克拉克笑了笑，打算扣上衬衫的扣子。

“但是你这里真的没问题？”布鲁斯低头看了看他的胸口示意。

克拉克顿时脸红，立即反应过来这应该是贴心的管家让他问的，于是伸手夺过了布鲁斯手里的盒子，想看看葫芦里卖的什么药。不过他很快就后悔了。

盒子里是几套孕夫内衣套装，有简单舒适的背心式文胸，也有优雅性感的背扣式文胸，还有配套的内裤和几包防溢乳垫，不用看就知道尺码正好。

“需要我帮你吗？”布鲁斯揉了揉克拉克的头发，低头吻了吻他的额头。

克拉克咬着下唇憋出一句含糊的“嗯”，从里面挑出一件蓝色的背心，有些无措地拿起一包防溢乳垫翻来覆去研究了一番，小声说：“这个应该是要贴在……”

“贴在文胸的海绵垫上，我明白了。”布鲁斯从他手里接过防溢乳垫，拆了两片出来，仔细地把它们贴好。

“谢谢……”克拉克犹犹豫豫地将刚刚穿好的衬衫脱下来，一低头又看见了胸前两粒硬挺的红缨，内心还是一股感激之情油然而生，阿尔弗雷德果然是个无比体贴的管家，否则天知道今天在办公室会突发什么尴尬状况。

“最好多带几片乳垫备用。”布鲁斯又补充了一句。

于是整个早餐时间在迷之沉默中度过，克拉克匆匆吃完便独自上班去了。

十分钟之后，阿尔弗雷德确定克拉克应该不会轻易听见他们的谈话时才低声对布鲁斯说：“韦恩少爷，如果您希望肯特少爷早点痊愈，建议还是克制一些，否则母体会一直产生泌乳的信号，恐怕得持续一阵子了。”

布鲁斯脸上露出自信、神秘而可怖的微笑：“我自有分寸。”

TBC

What if：

布鲁斯：不！我就要吸！  
阿尔弗雷德：那还不赶紧让他怀一个。  
布鲁斯：好！今晚就标记他！  
阿尔弗雷德：计划通。

（开个玩笑，布鲁斯一定会尊重克拉克的意愿啦！）


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有微量海王骨科年上暗示，注意避雷！

午餐过后，克拉克正收拾了饭盒打算回工位，迎面遇见露易丝。她飞快地打量了克拉克一眼，然后笑眯眯地用手指轻轻戳了一下克拉克的胸脯。克拉克下意识躲开了半步，皱着眉头不以为然。

“现在能告诉我他是谁了吧？”露易丝神神秘秘地凑近克拉克低声说。

“谁？”

露易丝翻了个白眼，把手覆在克拉克的肚子上：“明知故问，孩子是谁的？不过你就算不说，我也猜得到。”

“嘘——”克拉克把露易丝拉到角落里，以免被其他人听见他们的谈话，“没有什么孩子，只是出了一些意外。”

“韦恩的手段果然非同寻常，不管‘真孕’还是‘假孕’，我看你是挺受用的。”

克拉克叹了口气，摆出一副“随你怎么说”的表情，回工位去了。

平静的一天，如果佩里没有来问他打算什么时候开始请产假又顺便塞给他几个棘手的采访任务——理由是人们往往会对孕夫展示更多友好，这点儿便利当然要充分利用。

克拉克从第一个采访对象的办公室出来时接近傍晚，他不打算再回报社，他可以在家用超级速度完成稿件。他正打算往轻轨站的方向走时，听见有直升机停在了楼顶，同时自己的手机响了起来。

“肯特少爷，韦恩少爷让我来接您回家。”听筒里传来阿尔弗雷德的声音，“我知道您反对这种溺爱，但体谅我这个不想失业的老年人吧。”

克拉克无奈地乘电梯去了顶楼并登上直升机，好在这里不是星球日报，否则那帮敏感的记者绝不会放过直升机上明晃晃的W标志。

他们很快回到了湖边别墅，克拉克在晚饭之前就完成了稿件，又为第二天的采访任务写好了大纲，然后与布鲁斯共进晚餐。

“你是不是又剥夺了我出任务的权利？”这一天平静得过了头，克拉克不禁疑问。

“绝对没有。”布鲁斯无辜地说，“今天的确过于平静了，并不是个好兆头。你过得怎么样？”

“我很好，如果你是指身体状况的话。只是似乎被同事们看出来了，可真是尴尬……”克拉克说着，突然觉得耳朵似乎捕捉到了一丝不寻常的动静。他站了起来，朝着海的方向仔细倾听，一阵隆隆的轰鸣从海上传来，由远及近。

“不好，可能是海啸，快联系亚瑟，通知国防部！”克拉克只花了几秒钟就换上了超人制服，然后极速朝海边飞去。

“呼叫失败。”布鲁斯尝试了几次，但都没有回应。亚瑟之前基本随叫随到，鉴于这次突发事件还关系到海洋，也许问题就出在他本人身上，他有些不妙的预感，但比不上他连接上哥谭码头的监控摄像头之后看到的画面更令人震惊。

远处的海上一道白色的线条逐渐逼近，不出半分钟便看出实际上是一道十几米高的水墙向陆地袭来。画面中偶尔掠过一个红色身影，是超人在指挥人们撤离。布鲁斯能明显从频道里克拉克急切的声音中感到他的焦虑和无力感，因为海啸不是他能够阻挡得了的。

“亚瑟联系上了吗？”戴安娜加入了频道，“纽约也受灾了！”

“我想，不止是东海岸……”克拉克一边倾听着呼救声一边用X视线查看水里，然后一头扎入水中，救起了一个工人，“如果我没猜错，全世界大部分人口密集的海岸都被波及了！”

巨浪灌入港口，一时间，平时灯火通明的哥谭码头被无情淹没，布鲁斯查看的监控画面也随即消失了。布鲁斯驾驶蝙蝠机来到海边，俯视着已经成了水面的地面，码头上横着大大小小搁浅的船只，甚至还有一艘巨大的战舰。

阿尔弗雷德查到了亚瑟父亲家中的电话，过了大约半个小时才有人接听，得到的是亚瑟留信说要回亚特兰蒂斯处理“家务事”的消息。

“哦，家务事，亚特兰蒂斯人吵个架就能引发海啸？那他们平时脾气可够好的。”巴里说。

等到洪水褪去，他们发现海啸卷上岸的不仅有各类船只战舰，还有成堆的难降解的垃圾。这根本不像是普通的自然灾害，而是一场有预谋有针对性的还击，海洋将它不需要的人造物通通还给了陆地。

一连几天，正义联盟都在忙着救灾，而联盟中唯一一个和海洋有联系的人仍然是失踪状态。克拉克参加救援的同时偶尔还要扮演记者的角色，忙得不可开交，每次都是在布鲁斯的怒吼下才肯去休息半个小时。布鲁斯当然希望能尽快营救更多人，但如果超人如果因为身体状况不佳而彻底病倒，那将是整个星球的损失。

至于蝙蝠侠自己的作息，除了阿尔弗雷德谁也管不了。如果他困得快握不住蝙蝠机的控制杆，管家也能及时将蝙蝠机转为自动驾驶模式。韦恩企业捐了一大笔款项用于援助无家可归的人们，在网络上和政府面前刷了一大波好感度之后，布鲁斯深知还能在灾后拿下一大把基础建设和房地产项目，他那名为“有钱”的超能力的可持续发展得到了保障。

“韦恩少爷，卫星监测到了北大西洋有疑似亚特兰蒂斯战舰和飞行器活动。”阿尔弗雷德向布鲁斯报告说。

“我就知道不是什么简单的家务事，亚瑟·库瑞摇身一变成为海洋霸主也未可知。无论如何他得给正义联盟一个交代，只希望国防部暂时别来找我们的麻烦。”

海啸发生后的第七天，亚瑟终于出现在了正义大厅，众人围坐在圆桌旁，布鲁斯凝重的表情在他身上形成了一个低气压中心，没人想率先说话，怕一开口，自己吐出的空气就会被全部吸进漩涡。

阿尔弗雷德适时地送来红酒打破沉默：“祝贺库瑞少爷成为七海之王。”

众人仅仅举杯致意，又在一片沉默中干杯。亚瑟与布鲁斯坐在各自对面，却始终没有直视对方，克拉克能注意到他们都在紧绷着肌肉，似乎在暗地里较劲。

最先受不了的是戴安娜，她将椅子后撤站起来，然后把椅子插回桌下：“如果你们打算继续浪费时间，我可不奉陪了，不过记住这里还有一个Omega。讨论出结果之后，哦，或者是亚瑟愿意说出他的决定之后，记得通知我。”她微微一笑，离开了随时会剑拔弩张的现场。

接着，巴里和维克多也借口离开。现在只剩下布鲁斯、克拉克和亚瑟了。克拉克觉得有些不自在，或许这是联盟成立以来第一次遭遇信任危机，他认为大家应该共同面对、商讨，而不是放任尴尬或是逃避。不过任何团队都需要磨合期的，克拉克想。然后他发现自己甚至都没有理由离开，他就住在这儿。那还不如索性直接问出口吧：“亚瑟，你是什么时候知道你那位同母异父的兄弟有进攻陆地的计划的？”

亚瑟把玩着手里的红酒杯，深吸一口气说：“我的亚特兰蒂斯人导师认为我应该回去争取王位，但我对当‘国王’兴趣缺缺。我想我们井水不犯海水就能相安无事。谁知奥姆真的行动起来了，那我只能去阻止他。”

“你应该早点将你所知的亚特兰蒂斯的事情报告给正义联盟，而不是隐瞒到事情发生，导致我们完全没有机会阻止海啸，或是做任何预警！”布鲁斯终于忍不住说出了自己的意见。克拉克似乎从未见过布鲁斯这般带着沮丧的愤怒，因为这场灾难看起来本来可以避免。

“我们真的能在战争开始之前就结束它吗？”亚瑟反问道，“我在海啸发生前十分钟才得知奥姆的计划。更早之前，我始终认为争夺王位是一件非常私人的事情，并不牵涉到外界。不过这件事倒是提醒我们了，正义联盟成员隐私的边界在哪里？”

布鲁斯闭了一下眼睛又睁开，他觉得更加疲惫了：“这件事我们再议，眼下是你的弟弟必须为这件事负责，鉴于他的行动给陆地造成的巨大损失，正义联盟理应逮捕他。还是说你已经给他下了恰如其分的判决？”

“这是亚特兰蒂斯的事，与正义联盟无关。我不会把他交给正义联盟的，他在我的保护中。”亚瑟站了起来，撑着桌子身体前倾，增加了几分压迫感。

“亚瑟。”克拉克担忧地看向七海之王。

“你这是在护短。”布鲁斯咬牙说。

空气中开始弥漫Alpha信息素的味道，冰冷狂躁的雪暴和咸湿热辣的海风陡然相遇，克拉克担心下一秒正义大厅里就会下起瓢泼大雨。

“你们先聊，我出去透透气。”克拉克不堪忍受两个Alpha之间天生的敌意和幼稚的对峙，头也不回地离开了大厅。也许是太累了才如此暴躁，他们都需要好好睡一觉。而阿尔弗雷德已经察觉到了异样，开启了大厅的换气系统。

“我有足够正当的理由让你收手，布鲁斯。”亚瑟绕着桌子走到布鲁斯面前，“还有，刚才我们都太不绅士了。”

蝙蝠侠轻哼了一声，冷眼瞧着海王。但布鲁斯瞬间意识到了自己不妥的举动，他从未因为一个Omega如此失态过，却也根本无法忍受克拉克被Alpha们不礼貌的信息素影响到。

亚瑟说出了自己对那个挑起战争的弟弟的判决，然后自在地笑了——这几乎宣告了自己在这场短暂的敌对关系中的胜利。

“野蛮、未开化的种族。”布鲁斯留下他的评价，却再也说不出任何反对的话了。他离开了正义大厅，他知道他和克拉克之间还需要一场坦诚的对话。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

布鲁斯来到蝙蝠洞，看见克拉克正站在存放蝙蝠装的玻璃柜前。玻璃墙映照出克拉克的面庞——几乎和蝙蝠面具上的空洞重合起来，就像他也戴上了面具似的。布鲁斯发现克拉克并不是站在地面上的，他飘起来了一些。这让布鲁斯的心也提了起来。克拉克独处时的样子那么疏远，的确，他本来就是近乎神的存在，没人有资格去影响他，干涉他，亵渎他……

“克拉克，我很抱歉。”布鲁斯不由自主地说。

不过克拉克在听到布鲁斯的道歉后就立马落地了，然而布鲁斯的心并没有随之下落。克拉克很美，布鲁斯经常在注视他时沉迷其中，那种美不会因为他穿着不修身的格子衬衫而打一丁点折扣。经历了那么多意外之后，他愈发地散发一种独特的气质，像是从穆夏设计的教堂彩窗上走出来似的，带着被色彩鲜明的玻璃块过滤过的阳光，他的脸明明棱角分明，却折射出捧花少女的天真梦幻和抱子圣母的悲天悯人。

克拉克快走到面前时布鲁斯才回过神来。布鲁斯恨自己总不能在克拉克面前表现得游刃有余，就比如刚才与亚瑟对峙时的失态，他那幼稚的Alpha自尊心总是不合时宜地冒出来。就像回到了二十多岁，布鲁斯想。那时他还不能熟练地在高楼之间荡来荡去，而克拉克恐怕还在老家的院子里披着床单玩耍。

“没关系，亚瑟的弟弟的确是个棘手的问题，你是出于为大家负责。”克拉克微笑着，呼吸着布鲁斯身上残留的一丝信息素的味道——暴雨后的宁静和安稳。

“不，我知道我是出于什么。”布鲁斯轻轻叹了口气，走到刚才克拉克观察的那套蝙蝠装前面。海啸救援时他穿了这件，现在已经被阿尔弗雷德清洗修复一新。

“这套制服衬了铅。”克拉克说。

“如果你不会在战斗时总是提醒我受伤并试图让我退场的话，我会考虑选择更方便的材料。”布鲁斯耸耸肩膀，“我有自己的方式，习惯了。”

“我只是希望更保险一些，想确认你是否安全，我已经离开过你们一次，我想大家不能再承受第二次告别……”

“我猜——你这么担心我不是因为你喜欢我？”布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛，一脸轻松地挑衅，他终于找到机会把这句话奉还。但他不想看克拉克出洋相，如果克拉克恰好也喜欢他，那该是多么甜蜜的烦恼。

“你想报复我？试探我？还是说你已经预料到了我所有可能的反应，想好一切应对的方式了？”克拉克在胸前交叠起双臂，他的大臂在压力下看起来格外健壮。

也许他觉得这样会比较有威慑力，布鲁斯玩味地看着克拉克，习惯性分析起来：他没有真的反对，只是下意识地防御。在正义大厅时他就知道自己不能再等了，那个时机就在眼前，他已经考虑好了，他想克拉克也应该是。

布鲁斯摁下打开玻璃橱的按钮，说：“你好像很喜欢这套蝙蝠装，刚才看了它很久。”

“我在想它是怎样帮助你的……”

布鲁斯又摁了一下按钮，安放蝙蝠装的底座从橱柜里滑了出来，好让他们能取用蝙蝠装和它的组件。“眼镜可以让我在黑暗中或是高速运动时看清物体，同时会显示一些实时分析出的信息，材质、结构、速度、轨迹等等……不过我觉得你的眼睛比这个厉害多了，我只是在用人类的方式缩小我们之间的差距。”

“别这么说，我有时觉得我的天赋也是一种诅咒。”克拉克抿起双唇。

“有时知识也是。”布鲁斯抚摸着制服胸前的蝙蝠标志，“主体是高强度的记忆材料，防弹抗压。你应该给它充分的信任。”他又想了想说，“你想试试吗？”

“哦——当然！”克拉克的目光被点亮了，他看着布鲁斯把蝙蝠头套从架子上取下来，然后像是给他加冕一样，郑重地把属于蝙蝠侠的标志性装备套在了他的脑袋上。“感觉怎么样？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯后退一步端详了一下，又把披风挂到克拉克的肩膀上，“看来我可以退休了？黑披风的超人，我私藏了。”

布鲁斯想了想，又取下腰带，把它扣在了克拉克腰上，尽管这一身和格子衫、牛仔裤实在是奇怪的跨界混搭。

看着克拉克小心翼翼地抚摸着腰带，像是生怕触到了什么机关造成事故，布鲁斯伸手戳了一个机关，腰侧悬挂的皮质便小盒打开了，他从里面取出一只蝙蝠镖，“他们可从我这儿顺走了不少。”

“其实我也……咳。”克拉克不好意思地眨眨眼精，却又大方地学着布鲁斯，打开了腰带另一侧的一个小格，从里面掏出一个子弹形状的物体，“这是什么？”

“追踪器，可以由狙击枪发射，嵌入目标物。”

克拉克点了点头，继续探索着这个百宝箱。当他的手落在腹前的一个小格时，他注意到布鲁斯的呼吸停滞了一瞬，心跳略有加速。但布鲁斯并没有制止他。

该不会是氪石？克拉克垂下眼睛，想着这应该是布鲁斯的正常操作，他对任何人都有所防备。不过他还是决定打开它。他把手指探进去，里面的空间有些逼仄，似乎里面还有一层绒制的小袋。然后他摸到了一块坚硬的东西，像是石头，被切割出了棱角。他抬头看向布鲁斯，对方的神色有些不自然，但凝视他的眼神像是在鼓励他快些把里面的东西掏出来一样。

克拉克用手指把那个东西勾了出来，然后他发现有个金属环套在了自己的指尖上——那是一个戒指，戒托上镶嵌的钻石在头顶的光照下反射出璀璨的火彩。一个戒指！他的眼睛就像被氪石的绿光刺痛了一样。他的外星大脑蘸着记者本能开始疯狂地运作，在他发呆的一秒钟里，脑补出了一部布鲁斯和他不为人知的秘密情人之间曲折而艰辛、激情又甜蜜的恋爱史。

“老天，对不起，布鲁斯，我不该窥探你的隐私……”克拉克下意识说出这句话，但另一部分的他开始意识到这是布鲁斯安排好的，恰好找到了机会，让戒指的归属者亲自拿出了这份爱情的承诺。

果不其然，布鲁斯一把握住了他的手。

四目相对中，布鲁斯把戒指从克拉克的指尖推向指根：“如果那个隐私就是你呢？”他牵着那只越来越坚定的手，把它放到两人的胸膛中间，低下头轻轻吻了吻手背和套着戒指的指根。

克拉克以前幻想过布鲁斯向他表白的场景，他本以为自己会震惊，但当想象成为事实时，他反而非常淡定。其实这一刻他们早就预料到了，在经历那么多事情之后，他们值得一个这样的结局。

所以克拉克心安理得地戴着这颗闪亮的石头，这颗承载了两个救世英雄三年来的曲折和艰辛、激情和甜蜜的沉重的石头，抬起头想要去吻布鲁斯——现在他只是他一个人的英雄。

“喔哦，小心点儿，克拉克。”布鲁斯被凑过来的蝙蝠面具的鼻尖戳到了脸颊，克拉克被戳出的凹陷逗笑。

布鲁斯第一次觉得自己的蝙蝠装备那么碍事，他几乎是不耐烦地把那些东西从克拉克身上卸下来扔到地上，继续被打断的那个吻。

他们品尝着对方的味道，安心地释放着自己的信息素，把一切顾虑抛到脑后，这是他们的本能，也是他们的权利。两种信息素逐渐交织出一个春天的早晨，风尚且有些凉意，却裹挟着清新的花香，钻入每一个毛孔，融入每一寸骨血。

“我就当这个吻的意思是‘我愿意’。”布鲁斯在克拉克唇边呢喃，然后将他心爱的人抱得更紧。

“我愿意，我爱你，布鲁斯……”克拉克揽着布鲁斯的脖子，这几乎是他们第一次不是为克拉克的健康考虑的亲密接触。

“我也爱你，克拉克。”布鲁斯又将克拉克带入另一个深吻之中，但他的超能力就是在任何时候保持足够的清醒，于是他主动打断了这个吻并说，“但我依旧希望你的决定是建立在完全的理性之上。”

克拉克抱怨地皱眉：“你说得对，但不该在这时扫兴，你指望一个满脑子只想着与布鲁斯·韦恩接吻的人如何保持绝对的理性？但是是的，我早就想过了，如果你向我表白，我会立马答应。如果这世界上有一个人能够成为我的Alpha，那个人只能是你。”

“但英雄的爱人也许会成为其软肋。”布鲁斯把克拉克的手放在自己的肋骨上，“你知道这里有多少裂痕，它们会影响你的判断。”

“但你仍然相信我。”

“我相信你。”布鲁斯点点头，“我们还得为了彼此更好地活着。”

“其实我想纠正一点。”他们滚到床上时，布鲁斯依旧不能放下他的严谨。他被克拉克狠狠地夹了一下，这让他爽得头皮发麻，大脑一片空白。于是他放弃了自己的不合时宜，掐住身下人的两腰狠狠操进深处。

克拉克呻吟了一声，不满地晃了晃屁股，“你到底想说什么？”

“我以为除了我们两个，所有人都以为我们早就在一起了，这真算不上什么隐私。难道你真以为我还有别的情人？”布鲁斯俯下身，一只手扳过克拉克的下巴让他看着自己。

“放过那些细节吧，我没有你那么擅长隐藏自己的想法。不过你想过吗？我们一旦产生了精神链接……”

“我们会分享彼此的感受，只要你准备好了。”布鲁斯觉得这句话更像是在说给自己听，他也准备好了，并不介意克拉克会发现他内心的一些阴暗角落。他靠上去，细细吻着克拉克的嘴角和耳畔，低声说出自己的承诺，“但我不会强迫你做任何事，即便那是Alpha的天性和特权，在我看来只是一种可耻的劣性。

克拉克点点头，翻了个身躺在床上，捧住布鲁斯的脸将他带入一个湿漉漉的深吻。他用双腿缠住布鲁斯的腰，那里是被累累伤痕雕刻成的，却没有一丝一毫的脆弱。“谢谢你让我有勇气面对这一切，让我知道自己也可以拥有一个伴侣。”克拉克轻声说着，长期以来萦绕在他心头的顾虑总算消散，不论是记忆中那些黑黢黢的触手，还是那些他必须身体力行手挑肩扛的责任……

他们温柔而耐心地做爱，像是已经做了许多次，早已熟悉彼此身上每一处敏感。标记的过程漫长而平静，结卡住他们的身体也卡住他们将来的命运。玻璃墙外一潭宁静的蓝黑色湖水守护着黑暗骑士和他的光明之子。

布鲁斯望进克拉克的眼睛，像是站在远离城市的纳米比亚的沙漠中央，在世界最高的沙丘上仰望仿佛触手可及却又高远莫测的深空，耀眼的星河见证两个最好的人类的结合，他们媲美宇宙奇观的友谊与爱情，起落与沉浮。像是打开了一个全新的视界，清澈的思绪流出克拉克的眼角，弥漫在空气中，变成人类可见光谱中的一缕，布鲁斯被攫住了，仿佛就要跌进银河中央深邃的裂谷。这就是精神链接。他们沉浸在其中许久，布鲁斯不知道克拉克看见了什么，也许是深夜的霓虹，也许是黑暗中的一只素手。

克拉克也看着布鲁斯，他鬓间的白发仿佛有了生命，流泉般灌入他思绪的深渊。但它只是轻盈地淌过，再静悄悄地流走，Alpha本能中的侵略性消失得无影无踪。一个足够强大的灵魂不会被任何人奴役，也只有最高尚的骑士才能相配。

一天清晨，克拉克被一阵扑通扑通的声音惊醒。他感受到一种隐秘的联系，于是仔细聆听着寻找声音的来源。起初他感到不可置信，因为那像极了心跳，与自己的心跳交错着奏响。然后他恍然大悟，那正来自于他的腹中——一个新生命，一个地球人与氪星人结合出的奇迹，卡尔-艾尔不再孤独的证明。

END


End file.
